Melting The Snow
by starandnara
Summary: Being re-written
1. What has happened to me?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 2/27/2017

* * *

FIRST POV

When my life ends or more correctly, _when I end my life_ , I kicked the bucket in the most peaceful and clean way possible. Committing suicide is the most selfish thing I have ever done. At least I chose the method with the easiest clean up: I turned on my car and locked myself in a garage I rented with the car doors opened.

Briefly I wonder who found me, or if I have been found?

I throw that thought in the back of my mind when I feel air around me, its freezing compared to the warmth I had been in so I cry. But how can I still feel if I'm dead? Am I still alive? I don't know how long I cry for or what is really happening but as soon I am encompassed by something warm and familiar I stop. Slowly, I open my eyes and see a woman hovering over me. She has warm honey skin, black hair, and brown eyes. The first thought that comes to me is _"mother"_ and that I have been found so I am in the hospital. Except that woman is not my mother and she isn't hovering over me, she's holding me. Which in itself should be impossible because I am a full grown although short adult. I take a deep breath and look at myself. The first thing I notice are my pudgy hands and tiny body. _"Oh reincarnation, but I thought people who committed suicide were taken out of the reincarnation cycle? Then again that is something that was taught to me via Death Parade…I'm taking this fairly well actually."_

"You're beautiful," a husky voice above me says. It's my mother, she's looking at me with awe and so much love. My heart swells. I cannot remember a time when my mom from my past life looked at me like that. "I'm sorry I can't take care of you Setsuka, but know that I love you." The nurse takes me away, unlike a normal baby I don't cry but I do look back to see my mommy. As Celia Fabian I would have been absolutely crushed by the abandonment but the look in her eyes when she sees the nurse take me makes me think that she's not doing this willingly

* * *

THIRD POV

The two parents refused to marry, they were not in love it was just a one night stand. They could have lived together, not be together, to raise the child but she said she wouldn't be able to handle all the gossip that would undoubtedly come. So she took the last option, she left.

To keep a child away from their mother is a sin, to keep a child from their clan is against the law

Sakumo Hatake is a skilled ninja, he protects his village with all he has, but that doesn't mean he's a good person. He knows that most people would argue he is. However, as he watches the mother of his second child weep on her hospital bed he knows with certainty that he isn't. Nothing could be done now full custody has been given to him. Without saying a word he leaves the room and looks for a nurse. He needs to find his baby. He doesn't even know what gender they are.

"That was quick," his son says in a bland voice.

Sakumo shakes his head, he's not really sure about how Kakashi will feel towards his sibling. When Sakumo first told him Kakasho was displeased with his father, whether it was because in his mind Sakumo had betrayed his mother or because of something else only he knows. "They already took the baby to get looked at. I'm trying to find a nurse to take us there." He grabs the mini-Hatake's hand and finds a nurse.

* * *

FIRST POV

When I wake up again it is because there is somebody holding me in their arms. A different nurse from before hands me off to a man. He smiles at me. I don't do anything but look at him. His white-grey borderline silver mane catches my attention. Something about it looks awfully familiar but unlike with my mommy who I am familiar with in this life he seems familiar from memories of my old life.

"The doctor has already cleared her and after you sign these papers you will be able to take her home."

"Thank you," the man who I am assuming is my father says to the nurse. I go back to the fresh memory of my mommy crying as the nurse took me away. Deducing that it is my father who is keeping me from my mommy I try to squirm away from him. I have little to no muscles and this blanket is wrapped all around me so it's like I'm not even moving. My new mommy loves me so deeply, that I could see in her eyes, which I cannot really see in his. So why did he take me away?

"Kakashi, come and meet your new sister, Setsuka."

 _"...Did he just say Kakashi?"_ My father kneels down and I blink a few times to make sure that the image of the boy above me is correct. _"That's fucking toddler Kakashi-sensei."_

I was reborn into the Naruto-verse.


	2. Will I save you?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 2/27/2017

* * *

FIRST POV

One month into my new life I know one thing for sure, Sakumo is a shit father. Reasons:

1) He doesn't seem to love me as much as my mommy had.

2) He does indulge in baby talk, coo at me, and finds me completely adorable. But the way he looks at Kakashi is different from the way he looks at me. Is it a first child thing or is it simply because he reminds him of the woman he loved?

3) His ninja career takes him away from home too much. I've only spent one week with the man in the past month because he was sent on a month-long mission.

However, if my Naruto knowledge is correct, (I don't doubt that it is as I read almost every Naruto Wikipedia page because of my obsession for the series), the Third Shinobi War is happening. So I can't really fault him for that, eh, I guess I'm still holding a grudge about my mommy.

Kakashi hasn't joined the Ninja Academy yet so he takes care of me. It's funny, I remember him being so tsundere in the series but he completely melts at my gummy smiles. Needless to say, he is my favorite and I enjoy making him smile.

* * *

Almost seven months into my new life, I have not attempted to speak proper words or crawl or walk as far as my brother and father are concerned. Sure I babble and drag myself around the house on my stomach but that is it. I can tell that Sakumo is a bit worried about my development but his son sees it as a positive thing. While I am as low-maintenance as a baby can get Kakashi is having difficulty taking care of me. He is a child himself after all.

Kakashi goes to the kitchen to get me another bottle and leaves me in a playpen in the living room. I take in my surroundings when my infant mind decides I'm totally bored. In secret I have been practicing crawling, standing, stumbling more than walking, and speaking. I decide to put it to use. I crawl through the hole of the play pen, which is basically metal rods linked in diamond shapes. Whoever thought that a baby wouldn't think, _"Hey I can totally fit through there,"_ is stupid. I make my way to the doorway and use the frame to help me get on my two feet. Kakashi's back is facing me and in a childish need for attention I yell, "Kaaashiii!" My brother turns and drops the bottle in his hand.

I don't want him to stare, I want hugs, so I hold out my arms in front of me. "Wanth Kashi!" The fact that I have succeeded standing up on my own makes me grin even bigger.

He swoops me into his arms with a broad smile that can be seen over his mask. _"I still haven't seen his face!"_ I squeal in satisfaction. "Did you just crawl your way over here, stand on your own, say your first word, and first sentence Setsuka?!"

I giggle into my hand, his excitement rubbing off on me. "Yeth." I notice my inability to pronounce t's and s's properly. _"I just want to talk like a normal person already!"_ Can you blame me, I'm mentally 18 and there's only so much baby talk I can tolerate.

"Say something else!"

I look at Kakashi, the boy who is taking care of me despite being only four. I feel overwhelming sadness for the suffering he will face. I have already decided that until I can actually do something I will let events play out. Which currently means not interfering if Sakumo commits suicide, as I will only be about 4 years old. Maybe that is the reason why I don't really allow myself to get close to the man. Thinking about how much I know Sakumo's death will affect Kakashi makes me feel incredibly guilty, but what could a four-year-old do? I can only hope that my presence helps them both somehow. These emotions are far too taxing for my tiny body so I yawn and snuggle into my brother's neck. "Wuv yu Kashi." When I vaguely feel a pair of bare lips on my forehead I internally rage at myself. If I had known that he would take off his mask to place a kiss on my forehead I wouldn't have fallen asleep. Curse this tiny body!

* * *

I know it's Kakashi's birthday but I didn't know it was my birthday too. I find out when Kakashi hands me a stuffed dog that looks almost like a wolf and tells me Happy Birthday. How strange for two siblings to be born on the same day, different years. Sakumo isn't here. _"Surprise, surprise."_ Something about a scuffle at the border of the Amegakure. Trying to keep up the image of an advanced baby I smile widely at Kakashi and hand it back to him, "Appy Birfday Kashi." I don't think he really believes that I knows it's his birthday too. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm just repeating words back to him but the heartwarming grin he gives me as he holds the stuffed dog close to his heart makes me not really care.

* * *

I'll let you know that the stuffed dog is time-shared between Kakashi and I. I get the dog during the day and he does at night. I make it a point to give it to him when he puts me to bed at the end of the day. The first time he had looked at me a little bewildered but as I kept shoving the dog towards him his eyes softened in understanding. I'm sure it was then that he realized that I knew it was his birthday too. My point is that the dog is time-shared and because it's Kakashi's too I take great care of it. Therefore, it is natural that when I finally see Sakumo again, (three months after mine and Kakashi's birthday may I add), and he asks me if he can see my dog my reply is straight to the point. "No." He probably thinks I'm a spoiled child who doesn't want to share her toys and while I don't really care what Sakumo thinks of me it would reflect badly on Kakashi because he's the one who is raising me.

"Wolfie." Yes I named the dog Wolfie don't judge me. "Kashi's an' Sets'ka's." Ahh, the glories of being a baby. I can refer to myself in the third person without it being weird.

"Ohh?" What I said seems to amuse him. "So I need to ask Kakashi too?" I nod at him with a very serious face. He grins and turns to his son with a teasing grin, "What do you say Kakashi? Will you let me hold Wolfie?"

Kakashi glares at him, "Not with your hands all dirty like that. Setsuka takes very good care of Wolfie and your dirt-covered hands will make all her hard work worthless." I didn't notice that Sakumo's hand are all dirty and Wolfie is a very clean dog, so I quickly move my stuffed animal out of range of my dad's grasp and glare at him.

He barks out a laugh, "You have him wrapped around your little finger Setsuka." He pats me on the head and looks at me sadly. "So you can talk and walk huh? I guess I missed a lot these 7 months."

I didn't even notice that seven months had gone by without seeing Sakumo. He took a week vacation when I was first born and his one-month mission turned into a long-term mission coming into the eighth month of my reincarnation. Even before then I would only see him for about six or seven days a month of which I spent most of the time sleeping because baby, _duhh_. It's all a bit sad considering he is my father and while my infant mind classifies him as that it also has him categorized as absent which makes him little to no better than a guest. What if Sakumo feels like a guest in his own home?

The thought actually makes me relate to the man. In my past life I lived on campus, my university was an hour away from home so I would come back often and every time I did I felt strange. While I was never really close with my family, in fact they absolutely pissed me off because they believed they knew everything about me when I never told them anything too personal, I always knew what was going on in their lives. When I would come home for the weekends suddenly it was like I didn't know anything. I didn't know that my sister had started doing Tao Bo, that my siblings were looking to buy a car, that my mom got into a car accident (no injuries to both parties), or that my sister's roommate (she moved in with us a few months before I moved out) was hospitalized due to something in her brain. The more my family said "Nobody told you?" the more I realized that I wasn't part of the Fabian Dynamic anymore.

Yes I was never close to my family but I still loved them because at the end of the day they were always there telling me everything that happened in their day. The realization that they weren't doing that left me feeling abandoned. So I grab the old Hatake's dirty hand and lay my chin there, "Miss'd you Daddy."

His eyes glisten just a bit too much and he brings me into his arms, "Missed you too Setsuka, I'm home now."

Maybe I have been underestimating this man's love for me or maybe I have been letting my view on fathers from my past life influence how I see Sakumo. Probably both. I will not let my past life determine how I view people in this life anymore because these people have different experiences, heck they live in a different _world_. And because it is a different world I won't allow the same things that happened in the anime/manga happen here, starting with Sakumo. In less than three years he will be given a mission to destroy a warehouse and then determine it to be too dangerous to proceed which will ultimately drive him to suicide. I have to do something and it has to be enough.

And how ironic is it that I have to figure out how to save someone from themself.


	3. Why does time never stop?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 02/27/2017

Setsuka's development is completely unrealistic. Jjust because she has the mind of an 18-year-old doesn't mean she will behave like one.

* * *

FIRST POV

The Kakashi I know is a loving brother who melts at my smiles and worries himself to death when we go to the park because he's scared I'm going to like fall off the slide or something. Well the second thing doesn't happen often since I don't go out of the Hatake Compound much. The two men have been keeping my existence on a very need to know basis. As in only the Hokage, the people who helped deliver me, and our neighbor who feeds me and Kakashi know who I am. But when they do take me outside the compound Kakashi's attitude doesn't really change. Which is why I completely forgot about how much of an arrogant asshole he is at this age. Hearing him call Gai a failure and taunt him because he didn't pass the Academy Entrance exam makes me so mad I kick him. "Kashi you meanie! Say sorry!"

 _"Just because he's not talented in what you excel in doesn't make him inferior!"_ Even in my past life I didn't like to speak negatively about people or hear others do so. Don't get me wrong it's not like I never gossiped but when I did I would feel incredibly guilty for days. Ergo, I won't forgive Kakashi until he apologizes. Gai's hard work shall not be dismissed!

Kakashi looks at me with wide eyes, "S-Setsuka! I-"

"No!" I emphasize with a stomp. "Gai try really 'ard 'nd you bein' a meanie! No sorry, no hugs frum Setsuka, an' no Wolfie!" I can tell that my daddy is trying his hardest not to laugh at Kakashi getting scolded by me. Even Dai, Gai's father, seems amused by my reaction. Gai on the other hand looks like he's going to start crying, has nobody ever stood up for the kid? Well that's going to change, my anger is righteous and I will not step down!

Kakashi sighs when he sees I won't back down. He looks at Gai, "I'm sorry for insulting your hard work Gai-san." He says it sincerely because he knows I won't accept anything less.

"It's just fine Kakashi-san," Gai says before he turns to me with a thumbs up. "Thank you for cheering me on Setsuka-chan!" He has tears in the corner of his eyes and I know I did something that helped. I smile broadly at him then hand Kakashi Wolfie as his reward for saying sorry. My brother smiles at me and brings me into a hug, happy that I have forgiven him.

"She's only one no?" Dai asks Sakumo. At his nod Dai continues, "She understands and speaks like that? Wow Sakumo, looks like you have another prodigy on your hands although I'm assuming you've been hiding her. It is understandable my friend so do not fret!"

If I could I would bash my head on the wall. I've been making such an effort to make myself look like an advanced baby, but I get bored of the baby talk and end up making myself look like a freaking genius. I don't want to be a prodigy! Then everybody will expect me to be like Kakashi! The only reason why I can speak so well is because I took four years of Japanese in high school and was even getting a minor in Japanese in uni. Trust me if I didn't work my ass off those four years to get an A in Japanese I would hardly speak at all.

Sakumo chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah I was thinking it's time to start teaching her how to brush her own teeth and use the bathroom. I did for Kakashi around her age.

...Err...I'm glad we crashed into you. I want to ask you if you would mind me requesting you for C-ranks to take care of her. I know we did the same thing for Kakashi but I wasn't sent on missions as often or as long as I am now. Our neighbor who's been bringing Kakashi and Setsuka food is pretty old and I don't want to put the stress of taking care of a baby on her. So yeah, I'm asking for this favor and Kakashi will pick her up after school."

Dai smiles and pats Sakumo on the back, "I'm glad you trust me so much my friend! Do not worry, I am honored to take care of Setsuka-chan! Well Gai and I best be off, it's lunchtime. Time to go Gai!"

"Yosh Father! Good-bye Sakumo-san, Setsuka-chan, and Kakashi-san."

Once they leave I tug on my daddy's pants and he picks me up. It's only the afternoon but the anger I felt earlier wiped me out, now that I think about it this is the first time I threw a fit. I yawn, it's definitely nap time.

* * *

Kakashi's first day of the Ninja Academy has come and I can't help but be so excited! It is early in the morning, Sakumo has decided that at 18 months I am old enough to start learning how to use the potty so when I say I have to pee he leads me to the bathroom on the first floor and puts on the toilet seat for me. I promptly kick him out of the bathroom saying he can tell me what to do from outside the door. It is kind of ridiculous considering that he has changed my diapers before, which believe me was incredibly embarrassing, but I will put up with it no longer! Anyways, I flush the toilet and daddy dearest reminds me to wash my hands. I use a stepping stool to reach the sink.

It has just occurred to me that I have yet to actually get a good look of my face. It's strange because other than my warm honey skin tone that I inherited from my mother and my hair color which is silver with black roots I look very similar to Kakashi and Sakumo. In my past life I looked significantly different from my brother and my sister, (no one would really make the connection that we were related), but my strange hair and features in this life make it clear that I'm a Hatake and they are my family. For some reason the thought gives me peace of mind.

I open the door and Sakumo looks at me proudly. I cut off whatever he's going to say, "Look! Look!" I go back into the bathroom and he follows me although obviously confused. I ignore it to point at the mirror. I use the stepping stool again and Sakumo comes up behind me with no idea of what I'm talking about. I grab my nose, "Look we 'ave same!"

He finally seems to understand what I'm saying so I let go of my nose. "Yeah you have my nose." He taps my nose. "And my ears." He tugs my ears. "And my eyes! Kakashi has them too. You do look a lot like the both of us. Except for your skin." He pinches my cheeks lightly. "And your smile." He uses his fingers to lift the corner of my cheeks. "And that strange hair of yours!" He ruffles my hair.

I'm super offended, my hair is awesome! If I wanted my hair like this in my old life then I would have had to bleach and dye it but in this world it happened naturally! "You 'ave weird 'air jiji!"

"So cruel, about to turn two years old and she's already calling me old!" I roll my eyes at him, yeah I may be a baby but I still have sass.

I look at my features in the mirror again and for the first time in a while I think of my mommy. I touch my cheeks, "Kashi's mommy gone 'nd my mommy say bye-bye huh?"

Only a few days ago did I think that Sakumo is a loving father and there's no way he would take me away from my mother. While my mother may not have left willingly, she still did when I think she didn't really have to.

"Setsuka," my daddy whispers and I know I'm right.

Kakashi appears in the doorway, "What are you two doing? We are going to be late."

I turn and give him a wide smile, "I went potty! 'ike big girl!"

"On you first try too," Kakashi smiles. "Looks like you are a little prodigy." I know he's teasing me so I blow a raspberry at him.

"Alright children! Let's get moving shall we?" Sakumo says.

The entrance ceremony is so _boooooorrriiing_ , I just want to see Kakashi already, who cares about these other hoodlums!

"Hatake Kakashi," the principal, I think, of the academy finally _finally_ says.

"YA ANIKI!" I yell loudly and everybody looks at me but I honestly could care less. Kakashi's ears are red and that's all I want in life right now.

* * *

In August, my brother and daddy argue about something in the morning but stop as soon as they sense my presence.

* * *

A week before my birthday, my brother comes home with a ninja headband. Which I realize is probably what Sakumo and Kakashi were arguing about. I completely forgot that my brother is the youngest to ever graduate from the Ninja Academy according to the Naruto-verse in my past life. This is the beginning, Minato becomes Kakashi's sensei so he will be a part of my life. Eventually Kushina will come and Rin and fucking Obito. Also, what the fuck? Kakashi is five for ramen sakes, what kind of person thinks it's appropriate to let a five-year-old go out and kill people? And oh my god he's turning six soon which means he'll be becoming a chuunin soon and isn't that even more ridiculous? Fuck it's already been two years? I only have two years, more or less, to figure out how to save Sakumo!

Time has been passing by and I didn't notice.

My impending freak out of being reborn into the Naruto-verse finally comes but like in my old life I am great at hiding my internal struggles. So while I say congratulations to Kakashi, eat celebratory cake with my two favorite people in the world, and tell him that he can keep Wolfie for the whole day as a reward then tell him about how cool it is that he's a ninja and can I be one someday? On the inside I'm having a panic attack.

Can I save my daddy? Or anybody really?


	4. How can I save you?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Sound-ing out wor-ds

Edited: 02/27/2017

A lot of canon information on pre-Kyuubi attack is hazy at best so this is where I start making up my own material.

* * *

THIRD POV

Kakashi doesn't meet his sensei immediately as the man is on a mission and while he is eager to find out who the man is he is also happy to have time with his little sister. He will admit that when his father first told him that he got a woman pregnant Kakashi was disappointed in his father. He held the man on a pedestal and what his father had done because of too much sake damaged his view. Eventually, he got over the hurt mostly because somewhere along the line he became excited at the prospect of having a sibling. When he first saw her in the hospital he instantly knew that he loves his sister and he will do anything to protect her. Which is why he always practically loses his mind when they go out in public.

Kakashi was forced to learn how to defend himself at the age of four because of who his father is, Konoha's White Fang. It was mainly a precaution, as his existence is also on a strict need-to-know basis, but that will drastically change with the reputation he is making for himself. Graduating from the Ninja Academy at the age of 5 is no small feat. While it's impressive and all, he knows that he wouldn't be able to defend the both of them if somebody were to come after them. This fact becomes even more clear to him when his sister, his _two-year-old_ sister, asks if he can start teaching her how to be a ninja. She can't even read or write, what the heck! The more he thinks about the name that he is going to be making for himself and how his father's reputation will reach even higher levels when this war is over, the more he agrees that his little sister should at least know how to hide herself. And where to go in case the village goes under attack. And how to breath properly when running. And how to make her footsteps practically soundless. And how to hold/throw a kunai and shuriken properly. And how learning chakra control will only help her in the future. Nothing too physical, as that would only stunt her growth, so basically the little things that are vital to being a ninja but often overshadowed by the flashiness of jutsu.

"You're too young to do anything like ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. But I can teach you a few things. We'll start after our birthday."

She smiles at him and he knows that he made the right decision, teaching her to run away and defend herself is another way he can protect her.

* * *

Seeing his daughter expertly evade Kakashi in a game of hide and seek after only four months of teaching her how to hide her chakra signature and walk so lightly that her footsteps don't make a noise shouldn't make him as proud as it does. Setsuka is only two years old, she shouldn't even be thinking about ninja training at her age. But when Kakashi came to him and gave him a list of reasons of why they should start her ninja training he couldn't argue. After all, things are far more different than they were when Kakashi was born.

When Kakashi was born and for a few years afterward the Third Shinobi War was mainly a cold war. Therefore, Sakumo was home more often than not. During the pregnancy, the war escalated quickly and since then he has been sent on mission after mission leaving Kakashi, his _four-year-old_ son, to take care of an infant. Setsuka somehow has recognized that her brother isn't too much older than her so she makes herself the least troubling child possible. When she was and infant and was hungry or needed to be fed she didn't cry instead Setsuka kept making gurgling noises to get attention. When Kakashi trained she would simply sit on a blanket on the porch playing and clapping whenever Kakashi was successful in something. She never attempted to grab a kunai or shuriken or crawl toward Kakashi when he was training. Almost as if she knew it was dangerous.

And she probably did.

See that was the thing with his daughter, she seems to just _know_ things. (He first discovered this when she told him that her mother left). Setsuka is far too developed to just be considered advanced, heck she is far too developed to be a genius. While it is strange how smart Setsuka is, she's his little girl and if her intellect transfers to being skilled in the ninja arts which in turn can help her get away or protect herself if something occurs then he won't question it.

* * *

FIRST POV

While Sakumo and Kakashi get sent on mission after mission, (D-Ranks are given to Academy students so Kakashi is being sent off to do C-Ranks that usually involve taking supplies to different bases and can last up to weeks), I find myself more often at Dai-san's house than not. So much that Dai has been dubbed Uncle and Gai has been dubbed brother or "oniichan." Although not to the same standard as Kakashi who I refer to as "aniki," he was touched nonetheless.

By the way at Gai's entrance ceremony I yelled, "YA ONIICHAN!" Which gave me results similar to Kakashi's but differed in the way that Gai gave me a thumbs up and a blinding smile. It was still satisfying.

What I'm trying to say is that I have grown close to the Mights. Dai supervises my ninja training and Gai teaches me how to read, but I desperately miss my big brother and daddy. It's July now, in two months I'll be turning three and that terrifies me. The only move I have made towards changing the future is starting to condition my body. Even then I can't do much or I'll end up shorter than I was in my past life. While it helped my adorable factor not being able to reach things that are on the top shelves in the grocery store and having to ask someone to get if for you was embarrassing. I also still have no fucking idea what to do about Sakumo.

I understand what it means to be suicidal so I know how easily it can be concealed. I know that the only one who can help someone is themself. It's not like others can't try but they have to be very careful lest the person they are trying to help grows dependent on them, which leads to them spirally back into the darkness when separation happens. I know how that feels too.

I know all these things but they won't help me. Which leads to these options:

1) Somehow convince the Hokage not to send Sakumo.

2) Convince Sakumo not to accept.

3) Convince Sakumo to complete the mission

4) Tell Sakumo everything.

None of them are particularly good. I haven't even met Minato yet, much less the Hokage, and he's been my brother's sensei for almost a year. Can Sakumo even deny a mission? (Konoha is practically a freaking dictatorship, which violently goes against my American ideals, all hail the democratic-republic)! The thing with completing the mission is that Sakumo had considered it to be too dangerous and what if he doesn't come back? And well, telling Sakumo everything will just give me a one way ticket to T&I. Not something I want to experience in this lifetime thank you very much.

Before I can drift further into my _What The Fuck Am I Going To Do_ funk there's a knock on the door. I know I'm not suppose to open the door but Gai is currently at school and Dai is in the kitchen making food for when Gai gets home. Also, everyone needs to do a little rule breaking so I get up and open the door.

There's a blonde man in front of me, what is _he_ doing _here_? And how the _fuck_ is he my brother's sensei when he's barely fifteen years old. _Wait!_ He started teaching my brother last year and his birthday is in January! They had a fourteen-year-old teach my brother!

"Uhh," Minato says as he looks around unsure, "this is Might Dai's residence right?"

Dai appears from behind me. "Setsuka-chan, you know you aren't supposed to open the door," he scolds me lightly before looking at Minato. "What do you need Namikaze-san?"

"Well Kakashi-kun and I came back from our mission but he is injured so I took him straight to the hospital, and uh...He told me that he has to pick up his little sister so I said I would do it for him."

What do you mean my big brother is injured! "Is Kashi gunna be okay?" I ask and his eyes widen in surprise, (did he not notice me before I was the one who opened the door what an airhead), before softening. "He'll be fine, it's just a sprained ankle but he wants to see you." I nod and start packing up my stuff stuffing them into my night bag. When I'm ready I go to where Minato is standing.

"I would go with you two but Gai will be coming home from the academy soon," he ruffles my hair. "It was great having you Setsuka-chan! Until next time!"

I give him a warm smile, "See you later Dai-oji!"

We spend the first few minutes in silence while it isn't so much awkward for me I can tell that Minato wants to say something. I roll my eyes. I'm turning three soon it's not like I can't converse.

"What's up Namikaze-san?"

Minato coughs in surprise, "Uhh...It's just, I didn't know that Kakashi-kun had a little sister."

Oh right that. He probably feels a little insulted. Kakashi is his student and there's suppose to be a level of trust there. But I heard my big brother talking to my dad a few months back about how they were hiding me away and he's worried because I don't have any friends. Sakumo had said that Kakashi didn't have friends either at my age for the sake of protection and that I don't really seem to have a problem with it. However, since I'm starting to learn how to run and throw weapons they are going to start showing me off to the public little by little.

"Kashi and Daddy don't take me out of home or Dai-oji's home much. Say it's a per-cau-tion. Whatever that means!"

"I guess Sakumo-san does have a lot of enemies but don't you ever get bored or lonely?"

I shake my head, "Nuhh, I have Dai-oji and Gai-niichan and Wolfie!" I exclaim as I hold the stuffed dog in the air like if he was Simba from the Lion King. I cradle Wolfie in my arms, "I dun want them to wor-ry 'bout me so I do what Kashi and Daddy say. I worr-y 'bout Kashi and Daddy tho' ."

"Don't worry Setsuka, your brother and your father love you very much and they will do anything to come back to you. I'll try my hardest to always bring Kakashi back home," the blond tells me.

 _"If Minato is placed on Sakumo's team what would happen then?"_ While I don't know when Minato completes his hiraishin I know that it is before the Kannabi bridge. And Minato is a prodigy, like Sakumo and Kakashi, so having him on the team to _the mission_ can only help. But how to get him on the team?

"If daddy need help you help him too?" I ask with big watery eyes.

"Yeah if your dad ever needs help I'll help him too Setsuka-chan," he smiles at me.

It's a long shot but if he's anything like Naruto he will honor this promise and fight tooth and nail to be on that team.

"You real pretty Minato-san," I tell him to break the somber mood. He splutters looking both pleased and embarrassed. I laugh at him

I can hear him whisper, "Her and Kushina will get along splendidly." I must admit that I can't wait to meet the red-head and possibly play with her vibrant hair.

He pretends to ignore the comment and ruffles my hair. "You speak really well for a two-year-old. A prodigy just like your father and brother."

I copy Kakashi's superior look, "I almost three and daddy says I smarter."

Minato and I laugh, the rest of the walk is spent in companionable silence. When we arrive at the hospital I finally see Kakashi after such a long time. I throw myself at him not too hard as I don't want to make his injury worse but he does stumble a bit. "Yeah I missed you too Setsuka," he tells me as he hugs me tightly.

"Stupid Kashi, you can't p-lay hide-n-seek now."

He chuckles, "Yeah I guess not."


	5. Will you always be with me?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Sound-ing out wor-ds

Edited: 02/28/2017

Don't be fooled by the happiness.

* * *

FIRST POV

Kakashi's ankle is pretty much healed thanks to the glories of medical jutsu but they forbid him from taking any missions for a week. Currently. we are training in the backyard of the Hatake compound. Kakashi is showing me fancy tricks now that I have been making 10/10 shots with my shuriken and kunai.

"I'm home!" A voice shouts. Kakashi and I take half-a-second to forgo our training and run to our daddy. I can't believe it, both of them home at the same time!

Three days later they are sent on a mission with Minato.

* * *

The day before mine and Kakashi's birthday they come back. My brother is wearing a chuunin vest and waiting for my reaction. I fake excitement again. All I think about is how he will be sent on B and A-ranks that can be in the middle of a battlefield.

I can't help but hate the ninja world just a little.

* * *

I don't expect much celebration for Kakashi's seventh birthday and my third birthday. We didn't even celebrate last year because Kakashi was sent on a mission and I didn't want to celebrate without him. He didn't come home until two weeks afterwards so by then it just seemed pointless. Although it was nice to just spend time with my daddy. I got him to play hide and seek with me that day! Honestly. having them both here is more than I can ask for.

But of course they feel the need to compensate for the lack of birthday celebration last year and for being gone most of the this year. I am pleasantly surprised to see a banner in the living room that has "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" written in giant red letters when I go downstairs from my afternoon nap. Kakashi and Sakumo smile at my reaction. I skip my way over to them, banners only mean one thing.

"We having a par-ty?"

"I told you she would figure it out!" Kakashi scolds our dad.

Oops...Looks like I ruined the surprise, haha, nice going Setsuka.

Sakumo chuckles while scratching his cheek. "How do you even know what a party is? I don't think I've ever said that word in front of you."

"Gai teach me to read with dic-tion-ar-y."

I think I hear Kakashi whisper, "A _dictionary_ does he know what kind of words could be in a dictionary?"

I choose not to tell him that before Gai started teaching me how to read Dai blacked out the inappropriate words. He should know better than to think Dai wouldn't think of that. He may be a thirty-something year old genin but he's not incompetent. Plus, omitting it could possibly cause a scenario with an embarrassed Kakashi and I take a lot of pleasure in causing those.

"But yeah we are having a small party," Sakumo smiles, "with Dai, Gai, Minato, and he's bringing his girlfriend too."

I'm so excited to meet Kushina but outwardly I tilt my head to the side. "Girlfriend? Like Minato-san's friend? Why she call girlfriend?"

Kakashi smacks his forehead and Sakumo sputters a bit. I cackle inwardly, who knew being a toddler could be so much fun! "Yeah his friend! She's his best friend!"

An evil idea pops in my mind, "I wanna be Kashi's girlfriend! He my best friend." Both Kakashi and Sakumo end up stammering trying to come up with an appropriate explanation of why I can't be Kakashi's girlfriend without possibly making me cry. Again, I cackle in my mind yes being a toddler is fun.

I can't remember ever feeling this _light_ when I was a child in my old life.

A knock on the door ends their misery. I run to answer it before they can stop me. I throw the door open and smile largely when I see who it is, "Dai-oji and Gai-niichan!" I give them each a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi-kun and Setsuka-chan!" Dai says as he ruffles my hair before stepping inside and ruffling Kakashi's hair. Which makes him scowl as he attempts to fix his hair.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi-san and Setsuka-chan!" Gai tells me with a hug.

I'm about to comment about the two boxes that they have but I get distracted by something bright in the corner of my eyes. I turn to see Minato followed by Kushina, both in casual clothes. (In fact everyone is wearing casual clothes which means that they are taking a vacation day for this.) I haven't seen Minato since Kakashi sprained his ankle so I run up to them eagerly, "Minato-san you look even prettier!"

Minato groans with a blush adorning his cheeks and apparently I said it loud enough for everyone to hear because they are snickering. Except for Kushina, she's just straight up laughing but I keep on smiling innocently. I look at Kushina who's laughing behind him then back at Minato. "Not as pretty as her!" I point at her. Kushina stops laughing and instead flushes a deep red. Man I'm going to have so much with these two, they are even easier than Kakashi and Sakumo.

Kushina levels herself to my height, "Thank you very much. I'm Uzumaki Kushina, what's your name?" Her voice and smile are soft. She's just as pretty as I remember. _"Naruto really does look a lot like her."_

"I'm Setsuka Hatake. It nice to meet you Uzumaki-san!" I bow to her. I wasn't this polite when I first met Minato because Kakashi was in the hospital but normally I am a very polite person. My Aunt Fiona made sure of that thinking about her makes me nostalgic. _"Let's not go down this road."_

"Just call me Kushina, Setsuka-chan. No need for those stuffy formalities. Same for Minato, right Minato?" She shoots him a look and he nods straight away. Dammit I love this woman.

Her hair is so bright. It looks awfully soft. "Your hair is beautiful!" I say very loudly and can feel my face burning. Oh my, I so did not mean to blurt that out loud! Man, I haven't blushed this bad since I confessed my feelings to my friend Adrian in high school!

Her smile gets even bigger, "Thank you." It sounds even more sincere than the one from earlier.

When we get inside I declare it's party time. Daddy turns on an antenna radio we have. (Wow this world is really behind on technology. How have I not even noticed?) I make everyone dance, even Kakashi. Then I run into the back and tell everyone we are going to play hide-and-seek. It seems like my concealing game is pretty top notch because I'm never found until after Kakashi and Gai are. We eat cake and finally present time comes.

Minato and Kushina give Kakashi a scroll that probably contains some kind of jutsu. Dai and Gai give him a book on a taijutsu style they have determined will suit him. Sakumo gives him a scroll.

"Is this?" Kakashi asks, he seems excited but what is it?

"Yeah. I let you sign it when you started your ninja training because you were impatient. I figure now is the time. Happy Birthday and congratulations on becoming a chuunin," daddy tells him with a proud smile.

"Can I?"

Sakumo chuckles, "Yeah the signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep. And don't forget-"

Kakashi finishes the signs and bites his thumb before slamming his hand on the scroll. I hear the poof noise but I don't really pay attention. I'm already in the kitchen getting a first aid kit. Seriously, who can bite themself hard enough to draw blood without hesitation?! I come back and take the hand with the bloody thumb without asking. "Stupid Kashi," I say while disinfecting and bandaging the thumb. This is my first time seeing their blood. They always make sure they are healed and clean before I see them. Even when Kakashi sprained his ankle he had on fresh clothes and was patched up from any cuts.

"Setsuka," my dad and brother say softly.

I guess my reaction is a little over the top but I couldn't help it. I don't ever _ever_ want to see them with their own blood on them. They only saw a small wound. All I think of is the weird metal tail that Pein has one of his paths shove into my brother's core. _Oh god,_ Kakashi died during the Pein attack and only came back because of Naruto's converting people skill. What if I'm not able to prevent the Pein attack? Or worse, what if Naruto fails because he isn't able to convince Pein that he will bring peace? Kakashi would stay dead. It would be all my fault for changing things. F _uck_ I need to calm down right now because everyone is looking at me weirdly. A lick on my hand detaches me from my thoughts. I look down, _"Oh my god. Baby Pakkun!"_

"Puppy!" I squeal and let Pakkun sniff my hand before petting him. He barks playfully so I giggle. My behavior towards the puppy seems to make them all forget about my strange actions from earlier. Good, the last thing I need is for them to turn their ninja superpowers on me.

"What's your name puppy-san?"

Kakashi sighs exasperatedly, "The puppy isn't going t-"

"I'm Pakkun!" The pug says happily. Everyone, except for Sakumo and me, look surprised.

"Nice to me you Pakkun-san! I'm Setsuka." I open my hand flat out towards the dog and when he lays his paw on my palm I shake it gently.

Kakashi coughs, "Uhh...Hi Pakkun-san. I'm Kakashi and I summoned you."

The pug looks at him then at me. I nod, telling him that Kakashi is cool. I giggle because Kakashi seems a bit put off that his summon needs confirmation from me to approach him. The dog sniffs Kakashi's hand and licks it. "I'll accept you, but I like Setsuka-chan better. Just call me Pakkun, Setsuka-chan. I'll see you later!" The pug disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Alright, alright it's Setsuka's turn," my daddy says.

Minato and Kushina give me a book on the history of Konoha which I'm pretty sure is an academy textbook. In my mind I flinch at the thought of them already trying to get me into the academy. I know they think I'm a prodigy and that I would breeze through the Ninja Academy probably even faster than Kakashi did. However, joining the academy isn't a priority for me right now. I need to be home to give my brother and daddy a smiling face. Dai and Gai give me some new kunai, shuriken, and senbon. I don't know how to throw senbon but they promise to teach me. Sakumo gives me a collar for the stuffed dog that I've kept by me for two years. Kakashi gives me a frame with two picture.

In one picture, there is me holding Wolfie trying to concentrate on sticking a leaf on my forehead with Kakashi doing the same thing next me. In the next picture, I'm reading a book snuggled up to my daddy who was sleeping on the couch. I can remember those times. Kakashi and I were working on chakra control hoping that Sakumo would come home. I guess he took the picture before making his presence known to us. For the second one, I heard Sakumo coming home late at night so I went downstairs to greet him but he was already asleep. I turned on the table lamp and opened a book of fairytales that Gai gave me to hopefully help my daddy sleep more peacefully. Kakashi joined me on the couch not too much later. I guess he took this picture first.

I smile brilliantly before taking three bracelets out of my pocket, "Kashi, Daddy, hands."

They do what I tell them without question. I slip on and adjust the bracelets on each of their wrists before doing the same thing on mine with the last one. The bracelets are made of braided black and white leather strips that are linked together with a charm in the middle, the Hatake clan symbol. I paid for them by saving up the allowance that Sakumo leaves me with to buy candy or ice cream when I stay at Dai's house. They are well worth the year without sweets.

"With this," I says as I point at my bracelet, "Daddy and Kashi with me always."

My brother and daddy give me a soft smile.

* * *

A week before my fourth birthday and Kakashi's 8th birthday, Kakashi is sent on a solo C-rank mission that should take at least a month. Two days before my birthday, Sakumo is summoned to the Hokage's office. The day before my birthday, my daddy prepares to leave in the afternoon. Kushina is the one taking care of me this time. Minato arrives with her and while I say good-bye to my daddybMinato and Kushina say their good-byes. That's how I know it's _the mission._


	6. Is it enough?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 02/27/2017

Told you not to be fooled, next two or so chapters won't be much better.

* * *

THIRD POV

The mission is truly impossible there is little to no chance of all of them surviving. Danzo did it purposefully of course. He intends on getting rid of Sakumo as he is being considered for Hokage. A position that Danzo believes he deserves. Also, with the Hatake gone he can get his hands on one of his children for Root. He's not arrogant enough to believe he can get both and he's too wary to go after Kakashi. The youngest would be much easier to mold anyway. Oh yes, he knows all about the youngest one, nothing goes by his watchful eyes after all.

It's a pity that Minato managed to convince the Sandaime to put him on the team. He is a talented boy and under his guide he can become a powerful tool.

Danzo smirks, his old teammate truly is a fool. He trusts him far too much. Well the mission isn't unfounded. If they do manage to complete it then it helps Konoha. It doesn't occur to Danzo that they can just simply turn back because that's something a ninja would never do, the shame would be unbearable.

* * *

FIRST POV

Gai graduated from the ninja academy two months before his eighth birthday, The two Mights have been taking missions together since. Therefore, it's not the first time that I've been under the care of Kushina but it certainly is the first time she's been this _insistent_ on doing everything. We've gone to the park three times, ice cream shop two times, candy shop four times, pulled six pranks, and ate at Ichiraku's three times in the past four days. I've seen more of the village these days than I have in my four years of living. I think jumping around is just her way to avoid worrying. It doesn't really help me much but I go along with it because the Uzumaki is just so freaking adorable with her wide grins and sunny personality. I especially enjoy getting her so hyped up that she says "dattebane!" I think I'm just weak to the Uzumaki charm.

On the night of the fourth day, I hear a knock on the door. It can't be my daddy or Kashi because this is their home so they would just come in. I grab Wolfie before getting up. Kushina is too sleepy to notice me following her but I stay hidden on the stairs because I know that if whoever it is sees me they won't say anything.

It's Minato, he has a cast over his left arm and looks absolutely ragged. "Minato," Kushina gasps. "Are you alright? Where's Sakumo?"

"I'm fine," Minato sighs. He comes in and lays on the couch. "Sakumo had said, _he said_ , that the mission was going to be nearly impossible to escape from. He wanted to turn back. But I refused. I was insistent that this mission could end the war. I-I didn't mean to but I brought up how Setsuka-chan won't have to grow up fighting in a war. That's what convinced him. So we started the infiltration and he was right. We were surrounded the moment we managed to explode the warehouse. He told us to run while he held off the Iwa ninjas. The others did but I couldn't leave him behind. I tagged one of the others and told them to keep running while I went back to help Sakumo...It's my fault Kushina. I'm the one who convinced him to keep going...He had dismissed his summon and was covered in wounds by the time I returned back but he still kept fighting. I managed to get close enough to use the hiraishin to get us out."

"But you've never even tested it before," Kushina says with wide eyes.

"I know but I had to get him out of there. He was _dying_ Kushina. We arrived to the village in time but now he's in a coma."

"Oh Minato, Sakumo would never want you to blame yourself," she hugs him. "We'll take Setsuka to see him in the morning."

I feel completely numb, my dad is in a coma and I can't feel anything. Like in my old life, when something happens that I can't handle I just shut down. I go back up the stairs into my room. I can't really decide if this is better or worse than what happened in canon. When I made Minato promise me to help Sakumo if he ever needed it I never took into account his devotion to Konoha. _"He seals a freaking demon into his own son for this village."_ My father's devotions lay with me and Kakashi first, then Konoha. That's something that I don't think Minato really understands but he used it. Whether he meant to or not he manipulated my father into completing the mission.

I have always thought of myself as my brother's and father's comfort. I've never once thought of myself as their weakness even though it is obvious with the way that Kakashi and Sakumo hide me away.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I hardly register the small stabbing sensation in my neck before I black out.

* * *

THIRD POV

Kakashi is summoned back to Konoha eight days into his month-long mission. While it's strange he doesn't think much about it. He arrives at the village within two days and goes straight to the Hokage's office. It's only been a week since their birthday so maybe Setsuka will be up for a small celebration when he gets home.

"Hatake Kakashi here to see Hokage-sama," he tells the front lady. She gives him the okay to go through but the way she looks at him is almost with pity.

When he enters the office Kushina is crying on a chair in front of the Hokage with Minato trying to comfort her. A heavy weight sets on Kakashi's heart, he just knows that something bad happened.

"You can give me your mission report later Kakashi-kun, right now we need to tell you something," Hiruzen Sarutobi says with a solemn face.

"Yes Hokage-sama," he says calmly but on the inside he's worried. Did something happen to Setsuka? Or to his dad?

"A few days after you left for your mission I assigned Sakumo a mission, one vital to our chances in winning this war. Minato requested to be a part of the team, which I accepted. Kushina requested to be taken off the duty roster until your father returned so that she could take care of your little sister. Your father and his team completed the mission but not without injuries. Sakumo was injured the most as he faced a large group of Iwa ninja to allow his comrades time to get away. Minato went back and with the use of a new jutsu he invented himself he managed to escape with your father. Unfortunately, now Sakumo lays in the hospital in a coma."

Kakashi forces down his feelings, "What about Tsunade-sama can't she help him?"

"As you very well know, she's been given permission to travel since the end of the Second War but I have already sent Jiraiya out to find her. It will take a while."

"Okay," Kakashi is trying hard to stay calm. "Does Setsuka already know or do I have to tell her?"

"If I may Hokage-sama," Kushina asks and Sarutobi nods in acceptance. "S-Setsuka-chan had already been in bed for an hour when Minato came to the house and told me about what happened. After comforting him a little bit I went upstairs to check on her. S-She wasn't there so I thought that she had heard us talking and decided to go to the hospital to see Sakumo. When we arrived at the hospital Setsuka-chan wasn't there. W-We got scared that she lost her way. We spent all night looking for her. I told the Hokage the next morning and he sent out a team of ANBU to help us find her. By late afternoon we had looked all over Konoha twice and we still could find her. I went back into your house to check if she somehow managed to get home by herself. I-I found this on the floor." Kushina holds up the small stuffed dog that Kakashi had given to Setsuka for her first birthday and that she insists on sharing with him. Kakashi chokes back tears. Setsuka would never leave Wolfie unless Kakashi had it.

"S-She was taken?" His voice cracks a bit. How could this happen? Who could manage to get into Konoha during war time? Security is tightened to the point of squeezing. Him and his father have always feared, yes, but it wasn't really seen as probable. They are just paranoid. But it has happened and he doesn't know to do.

"I'm afraid so," the Hokage says.

He takes Wolfie from Kushina's hand and holds it close to his heart. Small tears spilling from his eyes. His father is in a comatose state until they can locate the ever elusive Slug Sannin and his sister is gone, _taken_.

The heavy weight on Kakashi's heart causes it to crack.

* * *

FIRST POV

When I open my eyes again it's like I never opened them at all. But I can feel the ropes around my wrists and ankles, and the cloth around my mouth. I don't know how long it's been but after a while something above me opens. A man with dark hair and a scar on his chin is looking down on me.

"Welcome Hatake Setsuka, I am Danzo. You will refer to me as Danzo-sama. I have many plans for you and you will complete them to the best of your ability or else your father's will to live will come to an end."

I feel tears in my eyes and can do nothing but nod.

"Very well. However, we must condition you first," he says before closing the only way out.

I completely forgot about that bastard and now I'm at his mercy. I don't know how long I would have been able to hold out if I fought his brain washing but I won't. I need to protect my daddy. Therefore, I will comply with Danzo but I will not forget. I store the memories of the Naruto world from my past life behind a titanium door defended by every weapon I can think of.

 _"I'm sorry Kashi."_ I think as I move my memories from my life as Setsuka there too.


	7. Who am I?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 02/28/2017

Okami, in folklore, is a wolf that is both benevolent and malevolent. It is said to be quick, agile, and "can hide even where there is a single reed."

* * *

THIRD POV

Because of Setsuka's memories being locked away the eighteen-year-old mindset of Celia is in drive. Her clear distinction between her life as Celia and her life as Setsuka had helped her cope with being throw into the Ninja World, not that she is aware of this. With her memories of the Naruto-verse being stored with Setsuka's she has no knowledge of the ninja world. Therefore, Celia is more susceptible to Danzo's manipulation due to the depression that still weighs on her soul from her memories of her life and fear of the world she has found herself in. Because of these mental hardships she forms another persona that goes by her codename Okami. This happens in four months. Four months become six, eight, and then a year.

Danzo feels that after a year of being trained she is ready to face someone from her past.

"Okami, your mission is to observe the new academy graduate teams. Tell me their strengths and weaknesses. Give me a list of who you think can be recruited into Root."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

* * *

So far only one person seems to fit the bill for Root: easily manipulated, craving for attention, and skilled. That one person is a purple-haired girl named Anko Mitarashi. Except for one thing, she is on the genin team of Orochimaru. There is no way Danzo will be able to get his hands on her so Okami dismisses the thought. She was given the name Okami because of her ability to mask her presence but she knows she is not skilled enough to be able to hide from a Sannin. The fact that the Sannin sensed her and did nothing about it is something she will have to report to Danzo.

The next team she is to observe is at Training Ground Three. She manages to hear the beginning of the jounin sensei's introduction.

"I'm Namikaze Minato. I like ramen and my girlfriend, Kushina. I don't like war or those who kidnap children. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and help keep peace between the five nations." The yellow-haired man seems familiar to her but she ignores it to continue her mission.

"I'm Uchiha Obito. I like hanging out with Rin-chan, training, and helping out others. I don't like arrogant bastards," he glares at his silver-haired teammate, "and my dream for the future is to become Hokage!"

Okami continues to observe the team but her eyes keep lingering to the one with hair color similar to hers.

"I'm Nohara Rin. I like hanging out with Obito-kun, reading Medical books and uhh," the girl with purple markings on her face looks at Kakashi. She quickly looks away in embarrassment, "I don't really dislike anything and my dream is to become a great medic-nin like Tsunade-sama."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. My dislikes and likes are none of your business. My dreams for the future are," the Hatake's eyes go distant, "just dreams." He says coldly.

Okami's heart skips a beat, _"Kashi."_ The thought brings her warmth but where did it come from? The distraction causes her to lose her concentration which makes her presence apparent. She quickly masks it again but it's too late they have already sensed her.

Minato makes a hand gesture and they split.

Setsuka has to leave _now_. She quietly tries to get away from the training ground but a small chakra signature followed by a larger one are not far behind her. _"Must be a summon,"_ she has no choice now. She keeps herself hidden in the branches of a tree and when the Hatake, _"Kashi,"_ is below her she pounces. Kakashi does not react in time. He finds himself below a ninja with a blank ANBU mask. The hair of the ANBU drapes over her as she holds a kunai to his neck. It's silver with black roots.

Okami is hesitant to kill the boy below her. He seems familiar and her mind is screaming not to kill but to protect.

The pug is growling, ready to charge at her but Kakashi stops him. He has to know so he reaches forwards and takes off the blank mask. He sees his nose, his eyes, and his ears on the fake ANBU. "S-Setsuka?"

Okami jumps off of him, memories are flooding her mind. There's no way the little girl with the loving big brother and daddy is her. She is nothing but a tool. Her brother and father had never loved her so much either.

"Mi-" Kakashi is about to shout for his sensei but Okami, Celia, and Setsuka stop the internal fighting to put their hand over his mouth.

"You can't say anything to the Hokage Kashi. He will find out and kill daddy. He's going to do so much more if I don't stop him. As his personal tool I was trained by him I know a lot of his weaknesses but I'm not skillled enough to defeat him. I can't tell you anything more or the seal on my tongue will kill me," Setsuka, Celia, and Okami say.

"Kakashi!" A voice yells from her right, they are close. She knocks Kakashi out.

She kneels and looks at Pakkun, "Please do not let his team report this to the Hokage." She disappears before the pug can give her an answer.

* * *

Kakashi opens his eyes. "Alright Pakkun now that Kakashi is awake we are reporting this to the Hokage."

"No!" Kakashi yells.

Obito and Rin are surprised, they have never seen Kakashi like this before. Minato knows there's only two things that can get his student this worked up. The Hatake had become so cold since that day a year ago and he gets worse as the quest to find Tsunade drags on day by day. Kakashi doesn't even ask the Hokage if he can go out and search for the Slug Sannin himself anymore.

"Setsuka! Minato-sensei, it was Setsuka!"

Considering how his student is acting Minato believes him. "Kakashi," the blonde says as he lays his hand on Kakashi's shoulders, "tell me everything that happened after we split up."

"I summoned Pakkun and he picked up a scent. We were following the trail when it ended then someone jumped on me from above. She was wearing a blank ANBU mask but I had a suspicion it was her because of her hair." Kakashi takes a deep breath, "It was silver with black roots. I've never seen anybody else with hair like that except for Setsuka. She was holding a kunai to my neck but didn't stop me from taking off her mask. She looks a little different now but I knew it was her immediately. We still look a like."

"Why didn't you call me? Did she say anything?"

"I was going to call you but she covered my mouth before I could. S-Setsuka said that I can't say anything to the Hokage or else he will find out, I'm assuming she was talking about the man who took her, and k-kill our dad. Then she said that she has to stop him but she doesn't have the skill set and that she knows a lot of his weaknesses because he trained her personally like a tool. She couldn't tell me anything more or else the seal on her tongue w-would k-kill her," he speaks as calmly as he can although it is obvious that the encounter has shaken him.

"Minato-sensei, what do you think happened to Kakashi-kun's sister?" Rin asks.

Minato sighs, "She was kidnapped a year ago and with the information Kakashi has given me I say that she was kidnapped by somebody who wants her for her skill. You see Setsuka-chan is very intelligent, a prodigy that could have easily became a genin at the age of three. But Sakumo and Kakashi kept her existence on a need-to-know basis so as not to draw attention from enemies. They hardly allowed her outside of their compound and the Mights' home. The Mights' home doesn't have as much security as the Hatake Compound, the kidnapper had to have known that. This person must have been observing her from there and for a very long time. Also, Setsuka was only there when both Kakashi and Sakumo were sent off on a mission so they have access to that kind of information. Considering that entering Konoha is nearly impossible during this time and her warning of telling the Hokage leads me to believe that she was taken by somebody who lives in the village and is of high standing."

"Like one of the elders or a council memeber?" Obito says and is met by silence. Nobody really wants to believe that someone in their village is capable of such a thing. "Well I'm not going to say a thing!" Rin nods in agreement.

Kakashi looks at them with surprise, "You guys know how much trouble you can get for this? Minato knows Setsuka so he has a reason. But why are you two okay with this? It could be considered treason!"

"Because you're our teammate idiot!" When Kakashi still looks incredulous Obito sighs, "Look she's your little sister and you love her and because you're our teammate we are going to do anything to help you get her back!"

Minato smiles, he has been worried about them. Obito obviously does not take well to Kakashi's arrogant and cold attitude. It also doesn't help that the Hatake provokes him, making Rin have to act as a mediator. While rivalry can motivate others to improve it can also turn bitter quickly and that seemed to be the path the two would take just five minutes within meeting each other. It seems like the arrival of Kakashi's sister has helped the two come to an understanding without anything too drastic.

"That was a lot of words for a dead last," Kakashi says.

"What! You bastard!"

That doesn't necessarily mean that the two will get along though.

"Minato-sensei?" The blonde turns to look at the Hatake, "She didn't sound like herself. I mean, obviously it was the same voice, but the way she said my name and spoke. It was emotionless, no, monotone...It made her sound like a completely different person."

Minato looks up into the sky. They have no idea what Setsuka has experienced in the last twelve months. He thinks about the caring little girl who made him and Kushina blush by telling them they were pretty and imagines that little girl as a true ninja, not a human with the capability to feel but a tool. It makes his anger rise. When they find who did this the kidnapper will witness him upholding his reputation as the Yellow Flash. He'll have to bring Kushina into this if he wants to find a way to disable the seal Setsuka has on her. Then the kidnapper will have to face both Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero, ouch.

* * *

The girl with three faces manages to get through her report without raising suspicions.

"Very good Okami. It is indeed strange that Orochimaru allowed you to observe his team. Maybe he can be considered a potential ally. You are dismissed for two days. After that I have another mission for you," Danzo says.

She enters her room, a small cube with grey walls and no windows. She sits on her bed to meditate. Her three personas are still clashing and if she wants to take Danzo down she has to find a balance. When she finds her balance she is a weary soul with a strong resolve.

 _"To protect Kashi, Daddy, Gai, Dai, Minato, Kushina, those they love, and those who I will come to love, I will kill without mercy and I will die with no regrets when the time comes."_

She may be too weak to defeat Danzo in a fight but there is one thing she can do well that gave her the name Okami. It's time to gather evidence and fuck some shit up.


	8. How could I not have saved you?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 02/28/2017

Sad, sad, sad.

All the sad.

* * *

FIRST POV

My life as Celia wasn't particularly as fulfilling as my life as Setsuka is. Comparing those eighteen years to just five years may be quite ridiculous but thinking of all the awkward I love yous said between my parents and I that didn't become a regular thing until it finally hit them that I would be moving out, how I felt even less comfortable telling it to my brother and sister in fact I can't remember a time I did, and how I couldn't even say those words to my dad instead I would reply with an unsure "Me too" has me quite convinced. It's not like I didn't love them but loving them took work and me expressing my affection towards them was rare because of this I was never the one to pursue relations. Therefore, it was hard for me to maintain my friends. My closest friends, Alex and Jorge, are probably the only people who I have never felt the obligation to talk to maintain the relationship. It came naturally and I was able to express my love and affection for them without restraint. Otherwise, my relationship with my entire family and almost everyone else I knew didn't come as naturally as the love I have for Kakashi, Sakumo, Dai, Gai, Minato, and Kushina. When Danzo threatened the life of Sakumo I complied because I cannot bear the thought of one of them dying, not an unfounded fear but definitely impossible to avoid. I know this and despite this knowledge seeing Dai sacrifice himself for the life of his son and his teammates crushes me.

Do I risk my cover with Danzo to save him? Or do I stand by and do nothing for the _greater good_? At the root of my actions, I've been doing this all for my own selfish desires but it still helped the future. Now here I am at the crossroads. Do I save my family and ruin the only chance I have to gather evidence to expose Danzo thus letting him live to become an enemy in the future? Not to mention possibly dying if I don't get to Minato and Kushina in time for them to remove the seal on my tongue that Danzo will activate when he finds out that I saved someone when he didn't order me too. I said that I would die when the time came. Is this it? Or do I let my family member die in front of me?

As I said before I cannot bear the thought of one of them dying.

Just as he takes down a sixth member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen I throw three explosion seals at the remaining member. The seals manage to knock them back and possibly injure them more than a little, three was probably an overkill for one exhausted swordsman. Dai's Eight Gates Released Formation flickers out. I use shunshin, (which Danzo taught me to make a quick escape if I need to he doesn't want to lose his personal tool after all), to put as much distance between us and the remaining swordsman as possible. Dai stumbles. I use all the strength I have to catch him and help him lay down on the grass. I don't know how many gates Dai opened but either way I'm no medic-nin.

"S-Setsuka-chan?"

I didn't even notice that my mask had fallen off when we landed. I discreetly nudge it behind a bush with my foot. "D-Dai-oji," I just notice that I am crying. It's been awhile since I've heard my voice with this much emotion even when I saw Kakashi four months ago my tone remained flat.

"Was it the Mist that had you?" I just nod. It's not like I could tell him the truth, that I was taken by the Sandaime's old teammate who is training me to be his personal attack dog. "I'm glad I could help not only my son but you too. Y-You better get out of here before the Mist finds you."

He didn't notice me use almost all of my chakra earlier to get us away from the Mist ninjas. "Nobody is coming Dai-oji and I'm not leaving you here. Gai is waiting for us at Konoha."

"You speak even b-better than before Setsuka-chan...I opened all eight gates. I'm going to die. You have to leave so that you can get h-home. Kakashi-kun and Gai will be so happy to see you again. I'm glad that I could do something to p-protect my c-comrades even if I'm just a genin. Please tell Gai that I will a-always be cheering him on," as he spoke his voice got weaker and weaker.

Dai is dead.

I failed.

There's a lot of what ifs going through my mind. What if I hadn't happened to be on the way to the village? What if I had just gone with my instincts and stepped in as soon as I arrived? What if? What if? What if? It's no use thinking about them though it's not like they will bring my uncle back.

The ninja world has this rule that if you can seal the body without risking others then do so and if not leave it. Bringing back the bodies of ninjas isn't a big priority, especially during wartime, as that is what the Memorial stone is for. There is a graveyard in Konoha, far from the actual village and near the borders of the protective wall, that is small in comparison to the hundreds of Konoha-nin that have fallen in battle. But I still have my values from my old life as Celia so I believe Dai deserves to be buried. It's lucky that I happen to have some storage seals that have built-in stasis seals on me from the mission I just completed for Danzo.

I grab my mask and return to Konoha.

* * *

The thought of using Dai's body for a plan, even a plan that can get him proper burial, makes me sick. But it's the only way that I can return his body to Gai, all sealed bodies have to be given to the Hokage for them to arrange a proper burial.

"So the incrimination of Akatsuki was a success. Return to Ame and given time Hanzo will approach you. The plan to take down Ame is going well," Danzo says.

"Yes Danzo-sama...On my return I came across a fight," I say in monotone.

"Who was your opponent?"

"It was not my fight Danzo-sama but rather a ninja of Konoha who used a strange technique and managed to take down the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"All seven of them?" He says, intrigued.

"Yes. Unfortunately, his technique led to his death much like the Akimichi food pills but I have sealed up his body because I do believe that if the Slug Sannin studies it she will be able to find a way to prevent the aftereffects." Not possible. Gai only survives because of Kurama's chakra. Or maybe it is? There hasn't been a lot of research done into the eight gates. As far as I know, Dai is the first person to use it and it took him 20 years to perfect. Nobody else except for a Might or Lee would study a technique that leads to death when used at full strength but if Danzo believes a solution can be found he will want to find a way. It's a risky plan.

Danzo always askes me for my opinion on his plans and my training because he doesn't want me to be a thoughtless tool, that would lead to a short life-span. It seems he has taken a liking to me- which kind of contradicts his whole thing and sends shivers down my spine. Anyways, this is the first time I've taken the initiative. So he will either be suspicious or decide that I'm finally learning to think without being disobedient. Hopefully the latter.

He rubs his chin, "Are you able to determine the rank of the ninja? Describe them."

"Genin, Danzo-sama. He was around the age of thirty with thick eyebrows and facial hair." I try not to go into detail of Dai, just describing his most prominent features that would have stuck with anybody.

Danzo does look a bit suspicious, _shit._ "Did this technique or ninja seem familiar to you?"

I make sure not to hesitate or let anything show. "No Danzo-sama. You ordered me once," order because he never asks, "to bring you information on any technique I come across. He was defeating the last swordsman when I arrived and I was not able to witness the full extent of the technique but I determined that he died because of it. I brought the body to gather information from it and find a solution to the side effect." This could either be taken as a defense or a simple explanation of my thought process. It was a total lie though I was there for the entire fight.

He stays quiet for a while, staring at me, but I do not flinch. Dai is dead because I couldn't decide between keeping my cover or him. I will not let his death be in vain.

"I will get the Hokage to give me the mission to look for Tsunade. You will be sent out on this mission in two days time. You have three months before you are to go to Ame and wait for Hanzo to contact you after that you will come back here. I will send you back out to look for the Slug Sannin and will call for your return when I make my move on Ame. Convince her to return with the health status of Sakumo Hatake they were friends before she practically abandoned the village. I will introduce her to the idea of doing research. Her curiosity will not allow her to pass up the opportunity.

Well done, Okami. You are dismissed."

That turned out better than expected. I didn't think about Tsunade coming to heal Sakumo. In fact, I didn't think of her at all until I needed to come up with a way to get Dai's body back to the Hokage. I knew he was going to send me to bring her back because it's my plan and he wants to see me make it happen. Oh my god, it's almost as if he's training me to take over Root... _Fuck_ , that's probably exactly what's happening.

A part of her is pleased Danzo sees that much potential in her, it makes her disgusted with herself. She knows it's the conditioning. Whatever, she has to remain careful. With one word Danzo can wipe her mind. With one hand seal he can kill her. He has fail-safes installed in her like if she were a machine. As long as he believes he is still in control she can protect her loved ones from within the shadows and make it easier for the kings of the future.

* * *

THIRD POV

Ever since he's seen his sister there's been tension surrounding Kakashi. For twelve months he had been haunted by thoughts of what his little sister could be going through. Now that he knows the nightmares have been more centered on her conditioning to become a tool. There's only three ways to make a person obedient: through torture or through dependency or both. Her monotone voice and expressionless face tells him that she was tortured. His little sister, the one that would call him Kashi and shared with him her first birthday present, was _tortured._ But what type of torture? Was it physical? Was it mental? He doesn't know but his mind imagines them. As if saying, "This is your fault, you didn't protect her." The worst ones are the ones where she's alone surrounded by darkness and whispers, "Kashi." In that one word she tells him she's waiting for him to save her but he can never reach her. On those days he doesn't talk, nobody wants to be his sparring partner, and he ends up staying the night in his father's hospital room.

* * *

When Minato told Kushina about the incident with Setsuka the fear inside of her that Setsuka died was eased. Her guilt was not. She was taking care of Setsuka that day and let her guard down when Minato came. Kakashi and Sakumo had explained to the redhead the reason of hiding Setsuka the first time it was her turn to take care of her. At the time, she thought they were exceptionally paranoid. Konoha is their home and right now especially its almost impossible to penetrate. But it wasn't her place to say anything besides the little girl seemed happy enough. Now she sees that the paranoia was not unfounded and she should have taken their fears more seriously. The fact that Kushina was as reluctant to accept the truth of Setsuka's kidnapping as three nine-year-olds gave her a wake up call that she has to stop being so naive. Enemies are not confined to only the outside of the village. Minato had a much easier time than she did accepting it. He tends to have an easier time than her in a lot of things.

Except for fuinjutsu, that's in her blood, but she teaches him because he has a genuine interest in it unlike her. Her interest in fuinjutsu dropped the day she had the Nine-tails sealed into her. She still uses it in battle, like only a true master can, but she didn't have any personal projects until now. The thing with fuinjutsu is that there are many different combinations of symbols that can be used to make one seal. Together her and Minato come up with each way the seal Setsuka described can possibly be made and practice dismantling it. It is literally going to take a shit loud of time but she never got the chance to tell Setsuka those three words she reserves for those who are precious to her and love her hair. For that chance she will do anything.

They teach Kakashi a bit of sealing for him to learn how to dismantle all the possible seals. Most nights, they all end up falling asleep on the floor of the Hatake's living room. It is on one of these mornings that Gai came with the news of Dai. He tells them he was apologized by the Hokage because holding a memorial ceremony for Dai will not be possible due to low funds. They tell Gai of Setsuka, not having been able to tell him earlier because he was on half-year mission, and together all of them become even more determined to bring her home. They will not lose another member of their little family.


	9. Will this work?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 02/28/2017

* * *

FIRST POV

Finding the Slug Sannin is a frustrating task. I always catch rumors of her location a day or two late. After three months of searching I find nothing so I go back to the Rain. I spend about a month there until Hanzo contacts me and deliver the message to Danzo. Now, here I am in some no name gambling town that seems to be completely unaffected by the war going on. From the series I know that Tsunade doesn't fight in the Third Shinobi War having been traumatized by blood due to the death of her brother and fiancé.

I never particularly liked Tsunade. Now that I think about it I didn't really like anybody from Naruto except for Naruto himself, my poor sweet idiot child. Ironically, I held a huge dislike towards Kakashi for ignoring Naruto but my Kashi will not do that. At least I hope not.

I'm passing by a casino with a henge on that makes me look older, but the henge has all black instead of silver hair. I walk into another casino, the fourth one of the day, when I finally see a big busted blonde with a little girl that's holding a pig in her hand. Anger comes over me, she brought Shizune with her?! She's only like 11 years old!

"Tsunade-sama, it's almost dinner time we should go get something to eat," Shizune tells Tsunade.

I walk towards them, acting like I come here often. When I'm by Tsunade I stop right by her and monotonely say, "Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid Konoha is in need of your medical expertise." From how she acted in the anime, I expect her to knock me out and leave but it seems like she's not as violent towards females as she is to males.

"Look I don't know who you are but I'm not going back to Konoha so don't waste your time."

If she doesn't come back Sakumo may never wake up and Gai will never get to bury Dai. "Please, just can I tell you why first?" My voice cracks it's the second time in almost two years that I hear my voice with so much emotion.

Tsunade looks at the eleven-year-old standing behind her who is looking at me with sympathy. "Okay. Let's go to the inn where me and Shizune are staying." She's not as bitter as she is later maybe it's because she's still in the guilt phase of her grief- blaming not only Konoha but herself too. _"Maybe I can save her from the stage of anger she gets stuck in, it's what makes her so bitter in the series."_ We go to the inn.

"Ahh...I guess I should introduce myself." I remove my henge and her eyes widen in surprise when she sees that I'm not twenty-five but rather five-years-old and that my hair is mainly silver. "My name is Hatake Setsuka. I'm the half-sister of Kakashi and daughter of Sakumo."

"So he remarried?" She asks while rubbing his chin, "He was so devastated when his wife died I didn't think he would remarry so soon."

I shake my head, "My parents didn't get married, my mother left after I was born. Kakashi was the one who took care of me because the war kept Sakumo from home." I can't help but add the bite in the end. I overheard Kashi and Sakumo once arguing over how he was never home. Sakumo said it was because Tsunade has pretty much disappeared so he is sent on missions with Jiraiya and Orochimaru to help balance them out. _"I can't believe I forgot how much of a badass Sakumo is. He's on par or even better than the_ _Sannin."_

"Two years ago my dad was sent on a mission that ended with him in a coma. The Hokage told Jiraiya-sama to keep an eye out for you but he had no luck. I found you and I need you to come back to heal Sakumo. Not for only for me but for Kakashi because he's been without either of us for almost two years...I know he has Minato, Kushina, and his team but it doesn't change the fact that he comes home to an empty house."

She looks at me in the eye trying to find some sort of lie in my story. "You do look a lot like him," she says as her eyes soften.

I smile, "I know."

Shizune speaks softly. "Why did you leave you Kakashi-san alone? You guys are a family and your father is in the hospital, so why did you leave him alone?"

"I-It wasn't my choice," I clench my fists. "I have a seal on my tongue that keeps me from saying too much," I stick out my tongue to show them the seal, "but I'm sure you can hear all the information from Minato when you see him. He must have figured it out. He's smart like that."

Tsunade scoffs. "Who said I was going back, brat?"

"You're my dad's friend, right?"

She doesn't say anything because she knows that her act isn't working on me.

"Just one thing before we leave, somebody will approach you Tsunade-sama. He will offer you an opportunity to study the eight inner gates from the body of a ninja. As you know it isn't uncommon for medic-nin to take in the body of a ninja, even one of their own village, to study. The body is of Might Dai. I'm asking you to act like you're taking his offer and give the body to the Hokage so that he can get a proper burial."

Tsunade's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why didn't you just give the body to the Hokage?"

I sigh. "Look I know this roundabout way is suspicious but it is the only way. The man who is going to approach you with the offer," I lick my lips when I can feel the seal on my tongue warming, "is dangerous. I'm trying to take him down from the inside."

Shizune and Tsunade look at me with surprise. "You're not even six! There's no way that the Hokage assigned you to an undercover mission," Shizune huffs with disbelief.

"The Hokage doesn't know about this," I sigh again. "I can't talk about it. You need to talk to Minato. When you see the Hokage don't mention anything about me just say that an ANBU with a blank mask informed you Sakumo is in a coma. Please trust me on this. I'm trying to protect my family."

Tsunade hugs me, "You're so young, but the ninja world has already ruined your world huh?"

I don't know what to say so I don't say anything.

* * *

THIRD POV

Setsuka stops a mile from Konoha's gate. "I have to go now. I'm not registered as a ninja."

"How will you get in?" Shizune asks.

"Don't worry about it," she leaves before they can ask anymore questions.

Instead of heading straight to the Hokage's office, like they should, the two of them go to the hospital. When they enter two people are standing around a bed. Minato is the one who turns first, his eyes widen in surprise. "Tsunade-sama?" He whispers because Kakashi is sleeping soundly by his father's side.

"Yup, I'm here. Sakumo's brat found me and dragged me here."

"...Kakashi?" He says with confusion.

She shakes her head, "The other one."

"Setsuka-chan," Kushina gasps.

Kakashi groans sleepily, "Minato-sensei?"

Tsunade takes a look at Sakumo and turns to her niece. "Shizune, can you find his doctor for me?" Reluctantly, she leaves. "Alright start from the beginning."

Kushina sighs, "I think Kakashi would be the best one to tell the you everything."

The Hatake rubs his eyes, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kakashi," Kushina says softly, "Tsunade-sama is here and she saw Setsuka-chan."

He immediately wakes up and looks at the Slug Sannin, "How did she...Is she okay?"

"You've got one hell of a little sister, brat."

Kakashi nods. "Yeah, Dad always said she would be better than the both of us at everything. D-Do you know if she's coming back anytime soon?"

She shakes her head and looks at him while sitting directly in front of him, "Tell me what's been going on."

* * *

"Congratulations on completing your objective. Where is she now?" Danzo towers over Setsuka as he speaks to her.

"I followed her to the hospital Danzo-sama."

"And she didn't sense you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No she did not." Tsunade didn't sense her. The fact that she is now able to successfully sneak by one of the Sannin pleases Danzo and terrifies Setsuka.

"Very well, I will contact her when the opportunity comes. Afterwards, we will be perfecting the plan to destroy Akatsuki and the Rain. For now you are dismissed."

Setsuka leaves to go rest before training, because when Danzo gives a dismissal what he actually means is get stronger until I need you again.

* * *

One day later, Tsunade still hasn't checked in with the Hokage but news has been spreading throughout the village that the Slug Princess returned so she made a mental note to do that soon. She's currently looking over the report of Sakumo's health, comas can be caused by a variety things. A knock interrupts her reading.

She opens the door and is met by a dark haired man with a scar on his chin. "Welcome back to Konoha, Princess Tsunade."


	10. What can I say?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis/Writing_

 ** _Thoughts/feelings during memories._**

Edited: 03/01/2017

* * *

THIRD POV

After Danzo leaves Tsunade feels worried. She knows her sensei's teammate is a slimy snake but she never thought he would kidnap a child. It's unsettling but he does fit the profile the Minato had drawn up. Also, Setsuka told her that the man who would approach her is dangerous and that she is trying to take him down from the inside. Setsuka pretty much told her without saying his name or really describing him, how _clever._ But what can she do with this information? No doubt if she told Minato and Kushina they would attack him immediately. While Minato is usually more sensible than Kushina, those two are exactly the same when it comes to somebody they care about. Not only could this ruin Setsuka's plan but it could also get her killed if Danzo managed to activate the seal before he dies. Tsunade decides to hold on to this information for a while.

Now she has a Hokage to see and a body to deliver.

She tells her sensei that she found the body months ago and has been using it to study the eight inner gates. Now that she's in Konoha she thinks that it's best she returns it. "Pay for the service using Senju clan funds," she tells him when the Hokage says they don't have the money for a funeral.

The ninja world has already made a mess of Setsuka's short life but Tsunade is hoping to make it a little easier on the girl by healing her father, aiding in getting her uncle buried, and making sure her family doesn't accidentally get her killed. When everything is done she'll leave again, she still needs time to mourn but something in her doesn't feel as twisted as it did before.

* * *

The last Saturday of July is when the funeral service for Duy is held. Setsuka notices that there's a lot more people there than she expected. " _Most of these people use to make fun of Dai-oji and only after his death do they see his worth."_ When Danzo found out that Tsunade had turned in the body he was furious and ultimately it was her plan so Setsuka had suffered the consequences. Her hands shake as she thinks of the " _deepdarkholeallalone"_ and the " _sharpobjectsdigginginmebloodbloodblood_." She shakes her head, stuff like that doesn't matter. Dai is being put to rest and Gai seems a little less regretful, those things matter.

She wasn't going to go to the service but she did. Seeing them like that makes her chest heavy and her stomach feel hollow. Still, the image before her makes her all the more determined. Kushina and Minato holding hands with the blonde laying a comforting hand on Gai's shoulder. Gai looking at his father's body with sad pride. Kakashi standing by Gai's side silently. And most astonishing, her father behind Kakashi with his hand on Gai's other shoulder.

Setsuka is filled with longing but she pushes it away there is more to do right now than wallow in self-pity. She has a plan that needs implementing.

* * *

After the funeral Gai returns to his home, before the emptiness gave him a chill now it doesn't feel as daunting. As he observes from the front door he gets a feeling that his house has been disturbed even though everything is in the place he left it. Brandishing a kunai he carefully walks in. When he walks into the kitchen he sees a note on the counter. With the kunai still in his hand he grabs the note.

 _Dear Gai-niichan,_

 _I know I've kind of left you all hints and that Minato is probably close to figuring it all out. I have a feeling him and Kushina are trying to replicate and dismantle the seal on my tongue. I need you all to stop. I never wanted you guys to actually get involved in this if he catches wind of your digging mine and the other's seal will be activated or you will all be targeted. I am doing my best to protect all of you and I cannot do that if I get killed._

 _May be one day I will come home and I can stand there with my dad and the rest of our small family without worries. Although I don't think that will happen any time soon. Seeing all of you at Dai-oji's funeral made me realize that I haven't be doing anything at all really. There are so many things that are about to happen and I've finally decided to get help._

 _I should have seen it coming. I was too late. No, not too late. I hesitated. I'm so, so, so, sorry that I wasn't able to save Dai-oji but his last words are for you:_

 _"Please tell Gai that I will always be cheering him on."_

 _I miss you all,_

 _Hatake Setsuka  
_

* * *

Sakumo clutches the note in his writing is shakey, there are dried stains that look too much like blood for his comfort, and it almost sounds like a good-bye. His arm around his son tightens just a bit. It comforts the heir although he can still feel the burning in his eyes.

"What has Setsuka gotten into?" Sakumo asks no one in particular.

"We could have killed her! We could have gotten them all killed-dattebane!" Kushina cries into Minato's shoulder.

"Shh Kushina," he strokes her hair, "we didn't know."

"What do we do now?" Gai asks.

Kakashi sighs, "I-I don't think there's much we can do but believe she will try her best to come home."

Nobody asked the question lingering in the air: What if she doesn't?

* * *

FIRST POV

I take a deep breathe before crashing through the window. In a matter of seconds, I am surrounded by multiple ANBU and being stared down by the Hokage. It surprises me how young he looks in comparison to Naruto's time but it is quite obvious that the job has been wearing him down with the bags under his eyes.

"What is Danzo doing sending one of you to my office?" The grandfatherly tone I remember him using with Naruto is definitely not the way he is talking to me now. I know not to underestimate but the almost vicious voice catches me off guard.

I place my hands in the universal sign of surrender, "Danzo-sama did not send me here." It irks me that I still instinctively add that honorific to his name. Oh well, it can't really be helped.

"Only his ninja have masks like those and they wouldn't be able to come here on their own considering they have no free will. So tell me, who are you and how did you get here?"

I take off my mask slowly, any sudden movement and my head will be detached from my body faster than I can say Kyuubi. Once I have my mask in my hand he looks at me carefully. "My name is Hatake Setsuka and I was taken from my bedroom when I was four-years-old."

With a slight movement of his head he signals for the ANBU tie me to a chair, "How did you escape and where did you get that from?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. It's not that hard to come up with the answer of who kidnapped me from my outfit, was he really that purposefully blind? "I think the answer of my kidnapping should come to you pretty easily _Hokage-sama._ "

He narrows his eyes at me, "And what proof do you have?"

I remain stoic, "Well I have a seal on my tongue that will kill me if I reveal any information relating to my kidnapper."

"Show me."

I open my mouth. His face grows grim when my chakra makes it appear. "Leave us, and bring Inoji Yamanaka." This is working out much better than expected.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" A pale blonde who looks similar to Inoichi, Ino's father, comes in. His most distinguishing trait being the scar that goes across his neck that must be an interesting story. Once his eyes land on me his back straightens, there is still a war going on after all, he must think I'm a captured child spy. Hiruzen knows that Danzo takes in orphaned children with the potential to be ninjas for his Root program so I wasn't surprised that he didn't hesitate. I suppose using children for infiltration is not a rare thing during war.

"Go into her mind, tell me what you see." The Hokage tells him, "But do not harm her she may be an ally."

Inoji comes up to me with no warning he touches my forehead and we are sucked into my mind.

* * *

THIRD POV

Setsuka's mindscape is unlike any other Inoji has seen before him there is a never ending plain covered in snow. He crouches down to observe a patch of foliage that is sticking out and notes that there is a snowdrop. There are many growing throughout. "A symbol of purity." He find it ironic. He grabs a handful of snow, "Death and mourning. It seems to be pretty deep too, hardships. Hardships that are to come or the ones she has already experienced?" The sky above him is an ombre of purple to black, scattered with stars, and the moon is glowing softly. "Purple shows ambition, independence, and wisdom. Stars can represent sorrow. The red ones are a warning, a looming problem. The moon is subtle it almost blends in with the light of the stars."

"Do you put this much thought into every mindscape you come into?" Inoji turns around and comes face to face with Setsuka. She is wearing the same thing as she was when he saw her telling him she has a sense of reality.

"Not every mind, just the interesting ones. I've never seen such a complicated mindscape in a six-year old. Not even Hatake Kakashi's was this symbolic."

She shrugs, "I know myself way better than most people my age. Besides, I'm not six yet. Well might as well show you the way." She takes him to left side of the plain not too far from their starting point as that would lead him to her memories of her past life. He simply follows her, he's only here to see what she has experienced and going any deeper can cause her harm. Suddenly, a door appears before them. They both enter.

* * *

 _ **Warmth, love. "I'm sorry I can't take care of you Setsuka, but know that I love you. " Don't cry mom.**_

 _ **This is my father. "Kakashi, come and meet your new sister, Setsuka." Black eyes both looking down on me, family. Fear and reluctant love.**_

 _ **My father is cooing at me, making me giggle. "Setssuuukkkaa-chaaaan, your so cute," he pokes me on the cheek. Loving eyes. Kakashi comes home. Dad looks at him with love and adoration. Do you love him more? I don't blame you. I love him more than you too.**_

 _ **Dad leaves to a new mission. Kakashi sighs, "Looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while Setsuka." He picks me up and I give him a smile. He smiles back so wide it appears behind his mask, "I'm scared about taking care of you by myself but your my little sister and I won't let anyone else do it." I'll be good for you Kakashi.**_

 _ **Kakashi is holding me up by the arms, helping me take some steps. He let's go and I take a few steps on my own before losing my balance. He picks me up. "You just started crawling the other day. I think you're going to end up being a genius too." He kisses me on the cheek and his eyes look a bit sad. I know that he's thinking about father. Anger, why does he leave us alone?**_

 _ **Guilt. "I wuv you Kashi"**_

 _ **This is our toy. "Appy Birfday Kashi."**_

 _ **Keeping it clean for Kashi. I give it to him when he tucks me in and he smiles softly. It's already been a few weeks but this is his reaction every time.**_

 _ **Sakumo looks sad when he sees my growth. I was wrong, so wrong. You love me just as much as Kashi huh? I'm sorry, don't look so sad. "Miss'd yu Daddy." Determination.**_

 _ **Anger. Stop being a jerk Kashi. "Kashi you meanie! Say sorry!"**_

" _ **Kashi's mommy gone and my mommy say bye-bye huh?" Rejection.**_

 _ **Kashi has a headband. Fear and worry.**_

 _ **We're training. I successfully hide from Kashi. Daddy looks proud.**_

 _ **Gai-niichan and Dai-oji are making me laugh so hard at breakfast I choke on my cereal. Kashi scolds them later. I laughed again and choked on my chocolate milk.**_

 _ **Minato comes to Dai-oji's house. Kashi is injured, worry. Minato is a little offended that he didn't know about me. I make him promise to help my dad too. "Your real pretty Minato-san." Content, laughter.**_

 _ **Kashi comes back with a vest. Resentment.**_

 _ **Long red hair calls my attention. Instant adoration. "Your hair is beautiful." Red face matches hair.**_

 _ **Minato and Sakumo are gone. Kakashi is gone. Loneliness and panic.**_

 _ **I overhear Kushina and Minato. Guilt, anger, grief, then emptiness. Why can't I protect them?**_

 _ **I wake up in darkness. "Welcome Setsuka Hatake, I am Danzo. You will refer to me as Danzo-sama. I have many plans for you and you will complete them to the best of your ability or else your father's will to live will come to an end." I make myself forget everything. "I'm sorry Kashi."**_

 _ **I don't know how long I've been in this hole. Someone with a white mask comes in with Danzo. They use senbon this time. Slowly one by one they push them into me. I wince. That means another session.**_

" _ **You will practice these taijutsu stances until you get them right." Danzo hits me with his cane, my legs are already bruised from yesterday but I don't express my pain. That will earn me another session.**_

" _ **Your codename is Okami." Okami because I can conceal my presence.**_

 _ **Kashi.**_

 _ **I unseal the Root bodies Danzo gave me and change them to look like two Rain ninjas, not before disfiguring them. I remember these two they were orphan twins from the Inuzuka. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Dai-oji. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't help you. You're dead now. It's my fault I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Determination. I will find Tsunade-sama.**_

 _ **I'm at Amegakure. "Tell Danzo that I will take him up on his offer," Hanzo tells me.**_

 _ **Danzo asking me to help him plan, he wants me to take over Root one day.**_

 ** _I'm writing a note to give to Gai. I have multiple wounds on my hands. My hands are shaking but I manage to finish the note. I lay down, tomorrow I will go to the Hokage after the funeral._**

 _ **The funeral. They are together. I feel so alone. But I will protect you all.**_

* * *

Inoji releases the jutsu right when the memory of the funeral ends. He is trained not to let memories provoke emotion but he will make an exception just this once. All this girl has ever does is worry about her family. She loves them so much that them being taken from her is her biggest fear. Instead, she was taken from them and forced herself to forget so that she could be more easily broken to protect her father. Then she was forced to remember, causing her personalities to clash which in turn made more internal issues. She saw her uncle figure die and carries guilt because she could have prevented it. He looks at her, not with pity but with respect. With all she's been through it's rather hard to believe she's not even six yet.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo is the one responsible for the kidnapping and torture of Hatake Setsuka."


	11. What am I going to do?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis._

Edited: 03/02/2017

If you leave a review with a question that can be answered without giving away a lot I will answer via PM.

* * *

THIRD POV

To be a Kage you must have darkness within you. You must be willing to do _anything_ for your village. This is why Hiruzen let Danzo continue with his Root operations. They picked up the truly horrifying missions, the ones that involved killing children and massacring clans but brought in a lot of revenue. Of course, Hiruzen didn't agree with the way he trained and treated the orphans. However, his own ninja came out more mentally stable as a result. (He does not dare to think about how those children would be if they had been trained normally.) The agreement was for Danzo to "adopt" children who wouldn't be missed, he got too greedy with Hatake Setsuka and he will pay the price.

Hiruzen had never met the female Hatake personally but he's heard enough stories and seen enough pictures to know that the girl in front of him with the blank face and monotonous voice is damaged. She will likely never truly be the same. He wants to get her home as soon as possible, on the other hand, he's hesitant. How will her family react?

"Hokage-sama," her voice snaps him out of his thoughts that had occupied him since Inoji's declaration. "You and I both know that Root brings in a lot of money for Konoha and without it the economy will fail. We also know that if word got out about Danzo-sama's crimes faith in the system will crumble. The position of Hokage will be in jeopardy and the other villages will use the time of mistrust to wipe us out once and for all. Therefore, if I may be so forward, I have a plan."

Hearing a girl the age of five talk politics is a little unsettling but Sakumo had always said she has a mind like no other, "Go on."

She licks her lips although her expression remains cold, "I can't go too much into detail but there is a plan being put into motion and if someone is made aware of the fact that it is all a setup he will seek retribution. We should take advantage of that to let him do the dirty work. We can say that Danzo-sama was traveling with a peace agreement, as you know since the warehouse was blown up Iwa has been losing strength quickly, and that he was attacked by their ninja. This will make the ninja more determined to fight."

"Which will give us more of an advantage. With hope that the war will end soon they will fight harder...But from your memories I know that your family and Tsunade-sama have been receiving clues from you of who your captor was. You wrote in your letter that Minato-san was likely close to figuring it out," Inoji states.

"Yes but Minato still doesn't know who it is and will stop digging since I've informed Gai that if they were caught I will be killed. The only one who knows is Tsunade-sama but my family haven't come to kill Danzo-sama so I suspect she's determined them too reckless to tell. She's probably afraid that their recklessness will get me killed. Besides, they won't think it's Danzo if I don't make an appearance right away."

Hiruzen scratches his beard, "Declaring everything about your kidnapping an S-Class secret will ensure that she doesn't tell anybody. You say that after Danzo's death you will not immediately return to your family, what do you intend to do instead?"

"Danzo-sama has been training me to take over Root. He is convinced he will be the next Hokage and is preparing for it. I intend to take over Root since I am the next in line. I will change a lot of things: find new sources of income and establish a spy network. Until then I will handle the missions myself," she says with no hesitation. This will put her in a position where she can put her future knowledge to use.

"That's at least another two years from your family," the Hokage states grimly.

"I'm not the same person I was before it's hard for me to feel and express emotion. My brother caught a glimpse of it but its nothing compared to the real thing. I want to use this time to...learn how to separate myself in a way. I know my family doesn't expect for me to be the same but I don't want to cause them grief when they realize how different I actually am. I don't intend to live with them again Hokage-sama but I will see them someday."

"That is a difficult thing to do on your own Setsuka," he will not disrespect her by treating her like a child. "Normally I would never agree to anything like this, but your plan is the only one that doesn't impact the entirety of Konoha horribly. In fact, a spy network is something we've been needing for a long time, if we had one this war wouldn't have surprised us as much as it did. Our intelligence force is good for when we need instant information but not for a constant stream of information. I approve of your plan, set it into motion when you can and come to my office to report."

The Hokage looks at Inoji, "It goes without saying that all this information and future information does not leave this room. As Head of the Intelligence Force you will be working closely with Setsuka, Inoji. Therefore you will be present for her reports. I think it's best you leave Setsuka, before Danzo notices your absence."

Inoji takes off the rope so that she can leave, "You are a very brave and intelligent girl Hatake Setsuka. Your father and brother would be proud."

A small strained smile, "Thank you Hokage-sama." A slight mischievous smirk, "You should really start thinking about who you're going to give that hat to, those bags under your eyes really aren't pretty. Maybe Minato, he's too pretty for his own good and losing sleep will make him look more masculine." She leaves. Both the Hokage and Inoji are left laughing. It pleases them to see that Setsuka's original persona is there, she just needs time.

She always feels like she's running out of time.

* * *

 _Take a closer look at the bodies, those are not your men._

 _You are being played._

 _-Okami_

Hanzo crushes the note in his hand, the claim is not so outrageous. The supposed Rain ninja were defaced to the point of being unidentifiable and Akatsuki has never done something like that before or since then. He is being played and there's only one man who stands to benefit from this, "Danzo."

* * *

At midnight on September 15th, a shadow appears by a window of the Hatake Compound and slips inside. The shadow stays in place looking at the silver-haired ten-year-old on his bed. It leaves just as fast as it came leaving a small box behind.

Kakashi wakes up a few hours later and the first thing he notices is a small box with blue wrapping paper that has small dogs on it. Not thinking much of it, it is his birthday and his father has been extra affectionate lately, he opens it. Inside there is a stuffed baby Pakkun, he knows instantly that this present isn't from his father and the tears start rolling down his cheeks as he holds the stuffed dog close to his heart. When Sakumo enters his son's room it only takes him one look of the stuffed dog to start crying too.

The stuffed Pakkun has a braided white and black bracelet around it's neck.

* * *

Setsuka is taking a walk around the park. She is wearing a light pink long sleeve shirt with a skirt that goes just above her calves and light pink sandals. Danzo is at the Amegakure today and took all of Root, minus the trainees, with him. He left her to man the fort confident that his plan was going to be executed perfectly because of her skills. What Danzo fears most is betrayal, that's why he was so insistent on ninjas being tools. Tools can't turn their back on you. The thought of Danzo realizing that there is only one person who could have gone against him makes her grin. She can tell from one glance at Hanzo that Danzo doesn't stand a chance and that the ruthless dictator will ensure there are no survivors. She feels bad for the other members but after all they've been through no amount of rehabilitation would do them any good. The only reason why she is even remotely sane is because of her differing personalities. The new recruits are lucky that they are only in the first month of the training regime, which is isolation. It could have been too late to save them.

She feels a surge of chakra and knows that Danzo is dead. Whether Yahiko was killed is not really a concern right now. It's up to Hanzo whether he will take the chance to kill the leader or not. She doesn't want to interfere so much on that part because Setsuka knows that if it isn't Akatsuki it will be another organization that Madara will use. At least if it's Akatsuki she can be more certain of who the members are.

She transforms into the same henge she used when confronting Tsunade, but at the age of eighteen and with her Root uniform. Setsuka jumps on the branch of a tree. In a few seconds, she jumps through the window of the Hokage's office. All ANBU tasked with protecting the Hokage are used to it by now so they don't even flinch. However, the poor genin team behind her jump and are further unnerved by her blank ANBU mask. She recognizes them as Ebisu, Gai, and Genma along with Choza as their jounin instructor. In her ANBU mode, Setsuka doesn't react to seeing Gai.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that there is a team here," she bows deeply to both the team and the Hokage with her usual toneless voice.

"It's fine Okami. I'm sure you were just eager because so far your mission has been a success," the Hokage says with a slight smile. Usually Setsuka checks to see if anyone is with the Hokage first before jumping in the window but the defeat of Danzo must has given her a sense of freedom that distracted her.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well, it's up to you how you continue," he says with a sad smile.

She nods once before disappearing.

"I don't think I've ever seen her before," Choza mutters.

"Yes she has been away for a very long time. She still has a while until she can go home however," Sarutobi says.

"She must be a youthful kunoichi! Only a very important mission would last longer than a few years!" Gai shouts out eagerly.

The Hokage chuckles without joy, if only Gai knew.

* * *

Setsuka is without henge swinging on the swing at a park. It's almost sundown now and the colors give her a sense of melancholy. She thinks about her last month of life as Celia. It was December and while she was studying for her finals she came across a piano version of a song she had never heard before but had heard of. The line of the description stuck to her, "Remember the people who love you." That song and that line was what helped her cling to her life as long as she had but in the end she was weak. She felt so alone even though she _knew_ she wasn't. She knew she was being irrational but she couldn't fight it.

Setsuka never lets herself think about the people she left behind in her old life. The two she misses the most are her best friends but the one that hurts the most is her old friend Louie. Before her death it had been a year since she last talked to him. They were best friends from the time she was an eighth grader to December of her senior year. He wanted to cut off communication with her for a while because his new girlfriend was suspicious of their relationship and she had been cheated on before. Celia won't deny that there was something there, but she loved him too much to drag him that deep into her problems. She was a mess and she knew it which is why she told him that they might as well never talk again. The thing she wanted and still wants most is for him to be happy. He never judged her for the things she told him, nor had he ever expressed hate toward her for the lies she would tell him when she was especially needy and required confirmation that he actually cared. When they separated she was able to reflect on her actions and although she no longer did such ridiculous things her self-loathing grew immensely. Louie had given her love, sheltered her in a way, and she had taken advantage of it. Many times she thought of contacting him just once to apologize but she was a coward. Even in the moments of her death she couldn't bring herself to send him a simple, "Sorry." Thinking of him brings as much comfort as it does pain, tears come to her eyes.

She sings softly to herself the song that reminds her of the person she had loved the most.

"I could never find the right way to tell you.

Have you noticed I've been gone?

'Cuz I left behind the home that you made me.

But I will carry it along.

Mmm, it's a long way forward.

So trust in me I'll give them shelter like you've done for me.

And I know I'm not alone.

You'll be watching over us.

Until you're gone."

She will take care of those who are under her care. All of them the same age as she was when she was taken. The ninja world is harsh but she will be there to love them. She refuses to die by her own hand this time. She wants to be their shelter just like how Louie had been hers.

"I won't forget the people who I love, will love, nor the people who love me. I will protect their future. All the pain, sadness, and loneliness will be worth it. I will stay alive for them."

She takes out a headband that the Hokage had managed to give to her earlier. She is officially a ninja of Konoha, an adult in the eyes of the village.


	12. Will they take them away?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking."_

 _Emphasis/Writing_

Edited: 03/03/2017

At the end of the chapter there is an added note.

* * *

FIRST POV

When I arrive at ROOT Headquarter the first place I go to is the underground rooms where the trainees are isolated. I call them the hell holes. Root being as selective as it is not many are recruited, only from one to six are each year. This year three were recruited. I go to the first chakra I sense and take off my mask before I open the door.

The light causes the child to squint and I recognize him immediately although I haven't seen him in this life. Yamato. Danzo referred to him as Kinoe which explains why I didn't pay attention much when he was recruited. I assumed that Kinoe was four, the usual age, when in fact he is one year older than me. I shiver when I remember that Yamato was kidnapped by Orochimaru at the age of six and he's seven now. That means the Snake Sannin has already started kidnapping and experimenting on children. Well we can't have that now can we.

"It's okay, you're safe now," I tell him softly. I was the mother friend in my past life and it seems like the trait is still with me in this one. He seems weary but I am not discouraged as I extend my calloused hand toward him slowly. "I won't let you be alone again, Yamato." I give him a sincere smile and he grabs my hand, it seems he likes the name I have "given" him. "There are two others in holes just like this one, you want to help them with me?"

The tiniest twitch of the mouth tells me he does. He must have a strong mind. The isolation part of training lasts about three to six months depending on the trainee with the last month involving torture. When he's out of the hole he does look younger than me because of his height and weight, it reminds me of Naruto. I shake my head, that's a problem for the future. The hell holes are ten by ten feet with a height of five feet and are one hundred feet apart from each other, so it doesn't take us long to make our way to the next one. I open the door and see another boy but I don't remember him from the anime or manga, nor can I remember the codename Danzo had given him.

I don't ask him his name yet that's a test question Danzo gives before closing the door again. Instead I sit by the entrance, "Are you okay?" The boy is light tan with sharp black eyes and spiky black hair. _"Must be a Nara."_

He shakes his head and curls into himself. "My name is Setsuka and this is Yamato. He was trapped just like you but I got him out. Do you want to come out too?"

He looks up at me with wide and disbelieving eyes, then looks at Yamato. The gardener nods to confirm my story. I give the Nara my hand to help him out and he takes it without hesitance. Once he is out and a few steps away from the doorway I close it just to give him confirmation that I'm not going to force him back into the hell hole. "What's your name?"

"D-Danzo-sama called m-me Kinoto. I d-don't remember my name f-from before," he's sort of adorable stuttering like that. He probably wasn't as shy before he was trapped in the hell hole. Okay now I'm just making myself mad.

"Well I don't like that name. I gave Yamato his name, do you want me to give you one too?"

He nods his head slowly. I think for a bit, "Your name is Takashi." He nods again in approval.

The next recruit surprises me more than it should, Kabuto Yakushi. His eyes are solemn and resigned. I remember his background story clearly but he is far too young, so it seems that Danzo got to him before Nono could. A part of the butterfly effect?

"You want to get out of here?" I ask him. He looks at me, trying to discern if I am being genuine. Once he stands up I know that he sees my sincerity. I help him out of the hole and he stands in front of me, further assessing me. "What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"You look really smart and you have a head injury. How about I call you Kabuto?" He doesn't say anything so I assume he approves. "Well let's go to the base so that I can tell you three about what happened."

* * *

The actual Root base is underneath Danzo's mansion. I lead them to his office, which he gave me access to before he died. Instead of sitting on his chair I sit on the floor and motion for the boys to join me. Once they do I pulse my chakra to activate the privacy seals. "Well to put it simply Danzo was killed by a man named Hanzo because he was trying to interfere with the affairs of Amegakure." So it was the stupid seal that compelled me to call him Danzo-sama, what an egotistical piece of shit. "I was personally trained by Danzo but I wasn't all emotionless and zombie-like. He just thought I was. Therefore, I was his favorite. He was grooming me to take over the position of Root Commander because he had this crazy delusion that he was going to be the next Hokage. When Danzo died I went to the Hokage and became an official genin of Konoha.

Now, Root is very important for the village so it's not disbanded but since I am in charge I'll be doing it differently from Danzo which means no hell holes and yes personality. I'll be training you all to be ninjas of course but I also want us to be a family.

Because Danzo adopted you three everything he left behind is yours. Except for the Root documents and funds, only I have access to that. Do you got all that?" I didn't use my usual toneless voice knowing that these children need someone upbeat and caring to make them happy. I want them to be happy so I need to act like the mother-sister figure even if I'm not feeling it right now. They all nod in unison, each with their own version of a smile. Looks like I'm doing okay.

"But you didn't say that you were adopted so does that mean you're not an orphan?" Kabuto asks. Damn that kid he's too smart.

"Nope," I pop the p. "I was taken away from my family, it's been a long time and I don't really remember them. I only know that my name is Setsuka." A huge fucking lie but Kabuto didn't catch it, thank the gods...He is already scared about losing me, how sweet and depressing. "I have a lot of plans and since this is that jerk's compound my first plan is to redecorate this place. So let's get to it." I clap my hands together and look at the three boys in front of me. One of them is older than me but I don't think he knows that. I won't tell him since it'll probably be hilarious when he finds out. All three of them seem to be acting kind of normal right now but I know that a month in isolation takes its toll. I'm going to have to get the Hokage to teach me the shadow clone jutsu.

* * *

THIRD POV  
  
Danzo is never stated to have living relatives even though he is part of the Shimura Clan. There's no way he would have been able to form Root and keep it running if he did, the clan members would ask questions. Danzo was the only member left, much like the Senjus, the Shimura clan died out over the years. The Shimura compound has more than enough space for the four of them. There are twelve spacious rooms, six bathrooms, two dining rooms, one large and fully equipped kitchen, one office that Danzo had been using, and a garden plot in the center of the square-shaped building. There's no space for individual families. It's like the college dorms that are seen on TV.

First Setsuka takes them on a big shopping trip for clothes, using the same henge she did with Tsunade. Setsuka explains to the boys that it would look strange for four kids to go clothes shopping by themselves when Kabuto asks why she changes her appearance. The boys buy undergarments, shoes, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, sweaters, pants, and cargo shorts of a variety of colors. Setsuka decides not to buy them ninja gear until they enter the academy. She buys some skirts, long sleeve shirts, sweaters, leggings, t-shirts, boots, undergarments, and brand new ninja sandals. At the cash register she tells the saleswoman that her and her husband just adopted three boys and one girl from the orphanage. The saleswoman calls her a saint.

Then they start with the bedrooms. The bedrooms are completely empty so they all sleep in Danzo's master bedroom meanwhile. Using the Root funds three XL Twin sized mattresses, bed frames, and three desks/dresser/closet combinations that are shaped like an L are ordered through the Hokage for the other eleven rooms. The beds are placed in the three corners of the rooms with the desk/dresser/closet combinations in between them. Danzo already had a king-sized bed so Setsuka just throws out the old mattress and buys a new one. He also had a simple wooden wardrobe and dresser which she empties out. She takes the boys to pick out the sheets for their beds and buy other things they might want. The three don't get much but she plans to start giving them allowances so that they can buy what they want or need on their own. Yamato's purchases focus on nature: forest green sheets and some small plants. Kabuto's sheets are a sky blue. Setsuka introduces him to medicine by showing him some books and he is interested enough to put them in the cart. Takashi choses dark purple sheets and grabs some drawing tools. After that the boys pick their room, to which they obviously chose to stick together and claim the room to the right of Setsuka's. For her bed, Setsuka buys some black sheets. In total setting up the rooms takes about three weeks.

Redecorating the compound takes another nine months: they clean all the rooms, repaint the walls, tear down the wall between the two dining halls, buy some new furniture and decorations, and start a garden. It wouldn't have taken as long but Setsuka completes missions meanwhile. The Hokage helps immensely with this by teaching her shadow clone jutsu although she only has enough chakra to make one. He also sends his ANBUs to do the less gruesome parts such as recon.

It is late June, the group of children are standing in front of the Shimura Compound. Setsuka is taking off the plaque that states the clan name to replace it with a different one:

 _Root Institution_

 _"We grow from the depths of the dark_

into leaves that bathe in the sun."

Setsuka is wearing a light pink sundress with white ninja sandals. She would be an image of innocence if it weren't for the bandages going up her arm and the hospital mask over her face. "This is our home," she tells him.

They smile and tackle her into a hug.

Over these nine months, they have healed immensely thanks to their paint wars and family dinners. Setsuka is aware that the three boys are seeing her as the mother-sister figure they need. It makes her feel horrible that she's going to have to take advantage of that. It's hard for her to justify her manipulations but honestly, what choice does she have?

* * *

Setsuka is standing in front of the shinobi council wearing her Root gear and her usual henge but the age of 18. The Hokage doesn't need the approval of the Shinobi Council to make Root an official institution but they do have to be informed of it. Hiruzen clears his throat to get the attention of the room, "We are here to discuss the death of Danzo. While his death is a tragic occurrence it has helped spike hope and the war is rapidly coming to an end. When he was alive we often talked about setting up a spy and instant response branch. I have decided to honor our plans due to his death." The Hokage gestures to her and she knows that all of them have just noticed her despite the fact that she's been standing next to the Hokage the entire time. However, Setsuka is in ninja mode so she doesn't notice their stares not even the scrutinizing looks of Sakumo, Minato, and Kushina.

"This is Okami. Almost none of you have ever seen her until this moment. She specializes in recon and her codename reflects this. She is in complete control of the Root Institution. From what her and I have discussed her ninja will be selected among Konoha's orphanages. They will also go to the Ninja Academy and be promoted through the ranks as normal. However, their genin teams will have already been pre-selected by Okami and their jounin instructors will either be former hunter-nin, ANBU, or Root ninja. As such, Root ninjas are not available for apprenticeship or recruitment into other departments.

Okami already has three boys in her care who were adopted by Danzo prior to his death, custody will be transferred over from Konoha to her. Their names are Kabuto, Takashi, and Yamato. They will start the academy in the next school year. Is there any questions?"

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku Nara says, "Forgive me, but quite frankly how can we entrust this unknown ninja with the lives of our orphaned clan members?"

The clan heads nod in agreement. Hiruzen is about to shut down their argument by demanding if they are questioning his authority but Okami stops him by stepping forward. She takes out a picture from her pocket. The picture is of the boys laughing while flinging dark blue paint at each other. She remembers that Setsuka had went to make some refreshments and when she returned a paint war was being fought. With the picture in her hand Okami slides it so that it lands in the middle of the table. She wouldn't be doing this if Orochimaru was here but luckily it seems that the Snake Sannin has either decided to forgo this meeting or is on the front lines. Using a jutsu Danzo had invented to act as a voice modifier she asks, "Is he a Nara?"

Shikaku takes a closer look before nodding, "We have been looking for him. Hachiro's parents died during a battle and when he heard he ran away."

"He doesn't remember any of that but when I saw him I wondered. He doesn't remember his own name so I gave him the name Takashi. He's so shy but I know that he will grow to be the noble man I see in him. The one with the silver hair is likely a refugee from the war. He's an immense book worm and has taken an interest in medical jutsu. Which is kind of funny since he had a head injury when Danzo found him, it also made him unable to remember his name. I gave him the name Kabuto. Then there's Yamato, he's the brown-haired one and came from an unknown background. He enjoys gardening manually and is actually older than the other two by three years. Though he doesn't look like it nor act like it.

For about a year now these boys have been under my care and are happy with the names I have given them. Like any ninja parent I fear for their safety and their happiness because of our career. The Root Institution isn't just a place orphans go to because they are talented in the ninja arts, for us Root ninja it is our home. Could you honestly say that the orphanages would do better?" With the voice modifier Okami sounds the age she looks and although she has no tone the sentiment behind the words cannot be lost.

With no more arguments the meeting is adjourned.

Right when Okami closes the door behind her she takes off her mask. In no time three boys are tackling her to the ground causing her henge to dispel. Once she finally gets the power to shove them off of her she declares it's lunch time.

While she's cooking ramen she thinks, _"Happy Birthday Kashi."_

* * *

Sakumo returns from the Shinobi Council meeting to see his son sleeping with a bright orange blanket that has toads printed on it. He picks up a note that is on the table.

 _As you know Minato's summons are toads so I couldn't resist to get this. Especially because of how touchy you and dad are with the cold, weird ninjas._

 _Hatake_ _Setsuka_

Sakumo smiles sadly to himself and snuggles into the blanket with his son.

* * *

 **Note:**

One of my reviewers expressed their confusion over the symbolic meaning behind Setsuka giving Kakashi the stuffed dog and her bracelet. I'm giving the same explanation here in case anybody else is confused.

The stuffed dog with Setsuka's bracelet isn't meant to comfort her family or let them know that she is safe. Remember when Setsuka gave them the matching bracelets she said that they will always be connected with the bracelets. In the note she also told Gai that she never meant for them to actually get involved and that if they are caught all of them will be targeted. So to leave the bracelet symbolizes to her brother and father that she's cutting off their connection to protect herself and her family. (This is done in this chapter as Setsuka tells Kabuto, Takashi, and Yamato that she doesn't remember her last name. She only uses her family name when she leaves the note to Kakashi. Also, she is almost always under the henge that makes her hair all black.) Thus their crying. They don't like it but they don't want to endanger her life. Even so they are human, not tools, and although they understand it still hurts. It also doubles as a message, "Don't look for me, I will come to you when I can." The stuffed Pakkun is symbolic to Setsuka being the adult she is. As before she was using her adult intelligence but was still very childish. She got Wolfie when she was one and Kakashi was responsible for taking care of and protecting her. Now she is taking up that mantle for not only Sakumo and Kakashi but the trainees from ROOT. Her responsibilities will continue to grow whether she decides to reach out to her family or other people for help to change the future remains to be seen.


	13. Can I ruin them with my love?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _Emphasis/Writing_

Edited: 03/03/17

This chapter is hella long, like 4,000 words. Next chapter will have action!

* * *

THIRD POV

For half of a year Setsuka makes the boys go through a strict conditioning regimen so that they are better prepared for ninja life. During the first month they only have to do 25 sit-ups, pull-ups, push-ups, squats, and run a mile daily. On the second month, she adds another 25 to each and increases the run by a mile. By the sixth month, they have to do 150 sit-ups, pull-ups, push-ups, squats, and run 6 miles. The exercises don't all have to be done back to back but they do have to be done and overseen by her. The consequence of not completing their daily training by dinner time isn't something they want to experience again. Because of the regimen Yamato, Takashi, and Kabuto pass the ninja entrance exam easily. Setsuka takes them out to buy ninja gear when they get the results and can't help but squeal at them, confirming Kabuto's observations about Setsuka:

Normal Setsuka=Older Sister with mother hen qualities

Normal Setsuka in Root mask=Uncaring, ruthless slave driver

18 year old henge Setsuka=Mother hen with older sister qualities

18 year old henge Setsuka in Root mask=Emotionless assassin

25 year old henge Setsuka=Doting mother

25 year old henge Setsuka in Root mask=Undercover mission complete

He doesn't think much of these observations as he prefers to just enjoy her presence along with his brothers. Even if it is slightly embarrassing when she shouts and claps for all three of them at the Academy Entrance Ceremony, "THOSE ARE MY BOYS!"

Setsuka keeps up her henge the entire day, taking them out to eat and playing hide and seek with them at the park which she always ends up winning. The other people at the park can't help but think what a wonderful mother she is.

* * *

FIRST POV

I didn't really think too much into how attached I became. With Kakashi and Sakumo that is obvious they are my family, Gai and Duy aren't so much of a surprise considering how much time I had spent with them, and while Minato wasn't my favorite character getting to know him changed my opinion plus I have always admired Kushina so the blonde is included as a default. That love for them is much more different compared to the one I have for Yamato, Kabuto, and Takashi. My love for my family is boundless but it is stained. I know they can do wrong. For my three boys it is far more than boundless. It is consuming and pure. If somebody were to tell me in a few years that Kabuto joined Orochimaru to destroy Konoha I would be utterly devastated and in denial. Is this what it feels like to be a parent? To believe that no matter what your child does wrong they are a canvas of white?

I guess I am of that age, my oldest henge matches my mental age. I wonder if they find it strange that no matter what age I look like they still see me as their mother. These thoughts are leaving me restless so I get up and walk to the boys' bedroom to check on them. All of them are sleeping in their beds but Takashi seems to be having a nightmare going by the way he is tossing in his bed. I quietly close the door behind me and move Takashi's desk chair next to him. I gently grab one of his hands and run my other hand through his dark hair making him relax. I don't go to sleep often so I usually end up in the boys' room and when they have nightmares I sing to them softly songs I remember from my old life. I definitely miss music but at least I can remember some.

"Now the night is coming to an end.

The sun will rise and we will try again.

Stay alive, stay alive for me.

You will die, but now your life is free.

Take pride in what is sure to die.

I will fear the night again.

I hope I'm not my only friend.

Stay alive, stay alive for me.

You will die, but now your life is free.

Take pride in what is sure to die."

I wake up the next day not only in Takashi's bed but with Kabuto, Takashi, and Yamoto all asleep in Takashi's bed. How they all managed to get us to fit on a college-sized bed? I have no idea but I won't be able to get up without waking them up so I allow myself to fall back asleep.

* * *

Taking care of three boys, handling all the grim assassinations, and trying to establish connections for the spy network is time consuming. What I'm really hoping to accomplish with Root and the spy network is to give myself credibility of why I have certain information and to give Konoha more ninjas who are better prepared for war. The current war doesn't concern me as much anymore as the future one does. This is why I haven't been playing a major role in it as I feel like it would just be best to let this war end however it chooses. I've changed too much when to it comes the current event to be able to safely predict anything. That doesn't mean that I am completely ignorant on what has been happening. With the White Fang out of rehabilitation, his son's chuunin team, their sensei the Yellow Flash, and his long-time girlfriend the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero fighting together the war is rapidly coming to an end.

"Okami your progress with the spy network is astounding to say the least, to be able to establish three contacts during war time in a little under two years is amazing. I imagine that when this war ends your job will be much easier," the Hokage muses. "I have something I must talk to you about concerning your identity and the Hokage candidates. I am considering Minato and Orochimaru for Yondaime. Now if Orochimaru were to be chosen there would be no problem as he has no personal connection to you so he would be able to see the logic behind our actions towards Danzo and Root. Minato may be level-headed but he was very affected by your disappearance I fear that this information can darken his thoughts towards Konoha."

Okami bows, "Pardon me Hokage-sama but you are underestimating Minato and overestimating Orochimaru."

"Explain yourself."

"Orochimaru is aware of me, maybe not who I am but he knows my presence. He sensed me the day I was sent to observe and gather information on Kakashi's and the others' genin teams were being formed. He didn't say or do anything. When I reported it to Danzo he mused that Orochimaru could be a potential ally. Now if he followed through on that I do not know and there is no paperwork on it. The fact is that Danzo saw something in the Snake Sannin which made him believe that he would be susceptible to his ideas.

As for Minato, I don't know what he officially reported when he and Sakumo went on the mission that landed Sakumo in a coma but I heard him say that if it wasn't for him telling Sakumo that the mission could save me from growing up in war Sakumo would have turned around. He would have gone against orders to ensure that he would survive and come back to his children. Sakumo was willing to face the dishonor that comes with failing an important mission for Kakashi and I. Say what you will about Minato not having this same loyalty because he doesn't have children but I have full confidence that no matter what decisions he may face Minato will always pick what will be best for Konoha.

...Minato's loud coloring and positive personality allow him to connect to people, both ninja and civilian. Orochimaru is closed off, he can barely get along with his teammates let alone civilians. A Hokage must have darkness to handle the ninja world but he must also appear to be a symbol of safety and light."

"While I don't appreciate your comments on my student I will not deny that he has been becoming more detached. I respect you far too much to consider that you have allowed your personal relationship with Minato to cloud your judgement. Therefore, I will take what you have said under consideration.

With this put on the side for now I have something else I want to discuss. The war is coming to an end and the only thing that is keeping Iwa afloat is the Kannabi bridge. I need you to observe the bridge and determine when is the best time to strike then strike. Once you complete this mission you will be taken off of duty so that you can give your full attention to Root and the spy network. The war will surely end with the destruction of the Kannabi bridge and after that Konoha will no longer be taking high-paying assassination missions, instead we will negotiate trade between Konoha and the smaller villages to make up for the loss of revenue like you suggested."

I manage to nod while a cold feeling washes down my spine. This change of events can save Obito and maybe even Rin but it's also completely dangerous for me. I look like Sakumo, anyone who has seen him will be able to see that, even though my henge hides my hair it will only stall the inevitable if I'm captured. Iwa hates Sakumo just as much as they hate Minato. I'll have to take more precautions.

"Now, how are the three boys?"

I take off my blank mask and let myself relax, "Somehow they found out about the date of my birthday." I look at Hiruzen suspiciously, "For their birthdays I bake them a cake of their favorite flavor and give them a present for the number of birthdays we've spent together. They are probably going to do the same thing and make a disaster of the kitchen." I sigh with a fond smile.

He laughs at me, "So tell me more about your punishment for when the boys wouldn't complete their training."

I smirk, "Well…"

* * *

THIRD POV

Setsuka is right, the boys do make a disaster of the kitchen but they somehow manage to make a decent cake in the end. They give her two presents, realizing that this day two years ago is when she pulled them out of the hell holes. The boys all chip in to buy her two presents. The first being a pair of ninja gloves to protect her hands from all the jumping and climbing she does. She almost cries when she sees the second present.

When their birthdays were coming around Setsuka decided to make it traditional in Root that the first birthday present will be a stuffed animal. On February 29 a year ago, she gave Kabuto a slug knowing that his medical prowess will be on par with that of the Slug Sannin. When she told him that as she handed him the plush he blushed and muttered his thanks. On July 31 a year ago, she gave Takashi a stuffed orca telling him that the animal is known for being dangerous when in fact they are very social beings and that they are one of the most beautiful creatures in existence. She promised to take him to see them one day so that he can draw them. Takashi was embarrassingly pleased. She was surprised to find out that _normal_ nature life does exist in this world. On August 10 a year ago, she gave Yamato a stuffed badger. She told him that in a book she read the badger symbolizes those who are loyal and unyielding. His cheeks flushed by her saying that those qualities make him the best big brother Takashi and Kabuto could possibly have. The two boys smiled and noded in agreement.

Giving stuffed animals, to her, is a promise to protect and to love to the best of her capabilities. Kabuto was the first to receive this message and once he told his brothers about it they all agreed that they will love Setsuka and help her no matter what. Especially after hearing the song she sang lowly to Takashi. To receive a stuffed animal after 2 years of giving back her first one causes a surge of warmth to bloom from throughout her chest which makes its way to her eyes. "You're our sun Okaasan," the three boys say. Setsuka carefully places the stuffed lion on the floor before throwing herself at Takashi, Kabuto, and Yamato.

In the afternoon before she leaves to Kusagakure she sneaks into the Hatake Compound.

* * *

That same day, Kakashi is pretty eager to get home and keeps asking Minato when they will be done training. "Oi! Bakashi! You got somewhere better to be or something?" Obito yells when he sees the Hatake heir isn't paying attention to their spar and yet is still beating him.

Minato is also confused on why Kakashi is so eager to go home, "Is there something I'm forgetting?"

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "Maa sensei you really are hopeless without Kushina around. It's September 15th."

Rin stops her sensei from hitting his head against a tree, "What's important about September 15th?"

Minato turns his head from facing the tree to facing Kakashi, "You never told them?"

"Well it's not like I particularly like to celebrate this day. I only look forward to one thing."

"Wait! Bakashi it's your birthday? How come you never told us?"

"We're teammates we should know each other's birthdays," Rin reprimands.

Kakashi deadpans, "Setsuka and I share the same birthday, she disappeared on September 19th four years ago. I was on a mission and couldn't celebrate our birthday with her."

The Yondaime candidate winces at Kakashi's blunt statement but figures that Obito and Rin brought it upon themselves. It seems like Setsuka had gotten her knack of making people feel uncomfortable from Kakashi. Luckily the awkward silence that had settled is interrupted by the entrance of Sakumo holding a small box wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow attached to it.

"Dad! Is that?"

Sakumo nods while handing Kakashi the box. Kakashi carefully opens it not even noticing the crowd forming around him. The box has a blank silver picture frame with a small note stuck onto the glass and a letter. On the note it says: _Channel chakra into the frame._ Kakashi does so and the white slowly forms into a picture. It has Setsuka in the middle with three other people around her. They seem to be laying down on grass. The other three faces are blacked out so that they can't tell who they are. However, going by their body positions the one with the green t-shirt is holding the camera, the one with the white shirt seems to be practically on top of Setsuka, and the one with the black tank top is being hugged tightly by Setsuka with one arm. She's probably trying to ensure that they get into the picture. Everybody notes the bandages wrapped around Setsuka's arms but are more drawn to her uncovered face. Going by the hospital mask hanging on her neck the youngest Hatake often has her face covered but for some reason not for this picture.

Obito and Rin are astounded by the similarities she shares with Kakashi and Sakumo, it would be obvious to anyone who sees them together that they are related. They reason that it is probably the reason she keeps her face mostly covered. It's their first time seeing Setsuka and their thoughts start taking a dark turn on what this seemingly innocent and adorable girl could have gone through which compels her to cover up her arms.

For Kakashi and Sakumo the picture gives them a sense of comfort to know that she is finding some sort of happiness in the darkness she is in. Seeing her drastic age difference does create a sense of loss as well. It hits Sakumo harder than it does Kakashi because the Hatake Head had missed so much of Setsuka's life when she was with them and he just continues to lose more.

 _This picture is a huge risk to send during this time but I made it so that it can only be activated by the first person who channeled their chakra into it. It will deactivate when you remove your hand and disrupt the chakra flow._

 _I've been on so many missions in the past four years. Few of them involve the Third Shinobi War usually my missions focus on...other foreign affairs but I just got assigned a mission which will likely be my last infiltration and strike one for years. Infiltration isn't new to me in the slightest but none of the other environments I've sneaked into are as hostile as this. Like for all infiltration missions if I'm caught they will want to know where I came from and who my family is. They will want to show me off to the world, to prove that they are capable to win this war even if it seems to be drawing closer to Konoha's victory. To ensure all of my loved ones safety I must take extra precautions to remain a blank canvas. It's really dangerous and I am disgusted that I am excited by this challenging mission but I guess that is just the life of a ninja. We are glorified adrenaline junkies with a hero complex. The difference is that I am not only a ninja I am a spy, someone with many faces._

 _But every mission I do helps Konoha, the village my family devotedly protects. In other words, I'm saying that my goal has never been to defend the village but rather to defend you and the village you love._

 _I have three others under my care and it is my job to raise them to be the best of the best, for the sake of Konoha. But how can I? They are just children who crave for motherly affection and I am willingly giving it to them not with the purest intentions. Don't get me wrong I love them so much it frightens me and that's the thing I cannot with a peaceful mind train them to be a tool when they have their masks on and a person when they don't. I know better than anyone that it takes a huge toll on the mental state but I am hoping that with the vast difference between their conditioning and mine it won't be as hard for them...The worst part is that they won't even recognize what it is I am doing to them because their love for me is just as blinding as my love for them. I detest that it is this devotion that I need to condition them properly so that their loyalty to me will never break. As long as my loyalty to you all, to Konoha, never falters neither will theirs because of this I am no better than the man who captured me. The only thing that saves me is that I do want them to have personality. I want them to be able to make their own decisions in their missions and in their life. I want them to value their life. I want them to come back to me not because it would be wasteful if they didn't but because I care for them like a mother does._

 _Even I find it hard to believe that I am only 8, lately I've been feeling a little more than three times my age.  
_

 _I am telling you all this, I have no doubt that everyone is reading this or will read this, not for you to feel sorry for me but to explain my actions of why I haven't been home. Truth is I could have returned two years ago but I could not bring myself to leave the others behind. They were taken just like me, except they don't have the benefit of remembering the before like I do. I think that the Man who captured us gave us some sort of drug to make us forget the before. I can't find any confirmation on it but it has only recently occurred to me that my first few months of conditioning are hazy. Before I had assumed that I couldn't remember because I didn't want to but that isn't the case because there are some things I clearly do remember. What I am trying to say is that they are the reason I wouldn't go home and honestly I don't regret it in the slightest. Even with the knowledge of the destiny I have forced upon each one them and even though I miss you all terribly._

 _They called me their sun today, truthfully they are and all the others who will come are my moon. You, Sakumo, Gai, Minato, Kushina, and Dai are all my stars. You all light the darkness in my mind and heart._

 _When this mission ends I'd like to see the stars again._

 _With sincerest apologies,_

 _Setsuka Hatake_

The fact is over the years Setsuka has been in danger, even with Danzo dead. She is in danger because she is dangerous. She has the skill to appear non-lethal. She has betrayed and killed people who have power, her henge is the only thing keeping her safe and by extention her loved ones. If she is captured the connection between her appearance and her crimes will be drawn and when her henge falls her lineage will be discovered along with her alliance. At least being a regular front-line ninja you are facing your enemy with truthful intentions, being a spy you are nothing but a traitor and when you are a good spy even your home village can become suspicious.

This life Setsuka is living filled with deceit isn't what Sakumo wants for his daughter but it's what the village needs. As a soldier who is he to say no? Even if he wants to it's too late now.

What they are content with, even Obito and Rin who don't know her other than what they have been told, is that she wants to see them.

"Well...umm...Congratulations on becoming a grandfather Sakumo-san!" Obito attempts to lighten the mood.

Kakashi snorts, "Now you really are an old man."

"Poor Sakumo he'll be in the ground before we know it," Rin whispers as if he couldn't hear her.

Minato throws his head back with a hearty laugh when he sees Sakumo's wounded look. "My daughter is an 8-year-old mother," he whispers to himself, it seems like he just noticed that little fact. While they are all laughing Kakashi hugs the photo frame into his chest. Even if his sister is haunted and filled with darkness he can't wait until she laughs with them again. He knows that Gai and Kushina will feel the same when they see her present to him. Maybe they will all go to Dai's grave and tell him about it today.


	14. Have I done enough?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Writing_

Edited: 03/04/17

 **Warning:** **This is not the good kind of action.**

This is a short chapter because I didn't want to go into more detail than I already have. I think I'm evil.

* * *

THIRD POV

There is a scroll hidden by a genjutsu in the upper right drawer of the Hokage's desk. In this scroll, on a sunny day at noon, a message appears letter by letter:

 _Strike at 0500_

* * *

FIRST POV

Celia's life was plan, plan, plan. Think of every outcome. You do one thing wrong your worthless, a failure. The odd thing is that it wasn't even pressure by other people but by me. I wanted to be deserving of everything I was given but I was also bitter about everything I wasn't. Therefore, my depression came with guilt. What was I so sad about? Why was I so ungrateful?...In my final months the only thing that kept me going was that I wanted to do something. I was majoring to be a journalist. I wanted to tell people's stories, to give them a voice. I wanted to meet people and hear their stories. I was a writer with a cause but having a talent with words never helped me properly portray my feelings and wanting to do something does not equal action. At the end of the day, I would always come back to my dorm instead of going to do things. I was happy and content with my classes and my friends yet I could not fight the stiffness in my shoulders. The shadows that lurked constantly in the back of my mind. Those same shadows who'd make me restless. The sleep paralysis that made me too scared to try to go back to sleep. The migraines from lack of sleep.

Usually the stories of suicidal or depressed individuals comes with a "trigger." In Perks of Being a Wallflower, Charlie was depressed because of the death of his Aunt Helen and suicide of his middle-school friend Michael Scott. His "trigger" was remembering how his Aunt Helen molested him. During the time when I had my memories and I was still working under Danzo, I thought about Perks of Being a Wallflower a lot. Celia wasn't like Charlie at all. The only thing we had in common was a love for writing. I had never experienced death in that life. I didn't have a "trigger." It was just kind of like I was tired of the stiffness, the shadows, the sleep paralysis, and the migraines. I just wanted to sleep peacefully.

Sirius Black tells Harry that dying is quicker than falling asleep. For my first death that was the case. For Dai his death started the moment he opened the eighth gate and lasted until he took his final breath. Death can be easy and it can be hard. For me it was an easy death and a hard decision. I didn't want to do it but at the same time I did because it felt like the only way to get some sleep. I won't disrespect those who chose the same path I did by saying that my death was a mistake because who knows? I don't know how my life would have turned out and they don't know how their life would have turned out so how can I say it was wrong? All I know is that I wanted to tell and hear other people's stories but I didn't see the end of my own.

As Setsuka I still do a lot of planning. If I fail somebody I love can die. I write information and what I can do for the future in notebooks locked by a seal that can only be opened by my blood. I still have trouble sleeping so I still get migraines. In these ways I, Setsuka, am still Celia.

* * *

THIRD POV

Setsuka opens her eyes, the light burns causing her to flinch. It takes her a few seconds to notice that she is bound to a wooden post. "She's awake." A voice from above her says as a rough hand grabs her chin. "Let's see what this rat has to say."

The man grabbing her chin is forcing her to look into his dark eyes and Setsuka sees the Iwa headband. She was captured. "Okay listen here you can tell us who you are and maybe we will be more gentle with you, but if you don't we'll just have to take our time breaking you down cut by cut."

She laughs, "At least last time they gave me a chair before they took a knife all over my arms. Honestly, where is your hospitality? Did your parents teach you nothing?"

The Iwa ninja glares at her before getting up and talking to his partner, "We have to block her chakra."

His partner nods and takes out a seal from his pouch. Setsuka smirks a bit. With the way she is tucked into herself the ninja has to approach her very closely to place the seal on the back of her neck. She shoots a burst of her own chakra into the seal before he can fully activate it causing the seal to go unstable and explode. Setsuka feels the lower half of her face, neck, and shoulder burning. She smells the skin melting. The small explosion destroys the wooden pole and knocks the both of them back. The Iwa ninja who was placing the seal on her is on his hands and knees covering his face. The first Iwa ninja comes to her as she is trying to get onto her feet and kicks her swiftly in the gut before smacking a chakra suppressor on her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain from the force hitting the exposed nerves. "Unlucky for you, that wasn't enough to kill you," he whispers.

Her henge falls revealing her to be the eight-year-old she is, but her hair doesn't turn back from black. She dyed it black with supposedly permanent hair dye before she left from Konoha a month ago. The boy's didn't notice since she left with her henge on.

" _My boys,"_ she misses them dearly. She doesn't know if she will be able to escape to see them again. At least, she managed to transfer a message to the Sandaime right before she was captured, using these scrolls Danzo taught her to make which basically act as a ninja messenger. They are only used by infiltrationist because it takes time and energy to send the message- each letter uses up a bit of chakra. Not really helpful for the typical ninja. Setsuka discovered her position was compromised a day ago and with security being tightened around her it was the only way to pass on the information. Due to her chakra supply being cut in half from writing the message and destroying the scroll she was captured easily.

"A child soldier," he sneers when he notices her appearance. As she is laying on the floor clutching her stomach in pain he slams his leg on hers causing them to break. "Can't run back to daddy now little girl."

Without the mask acting as a barrier Setsuka cries out in pain.

The second Iwa ninja comes and his face along with his neck are bleeding heavily. He's missing some flesh from the center of his nose, his right eye socket, and the corners of his mouth. "Look what you did to me. Tell me, what is a little girl like you doing here? Shouldn't you be home? Do you want to tell me where home is? If you don't tell me everything I want to know I'm going to do a hell of a lot more to you than you did to me."

"Do what you want. It can't be worse than living like you are going to have to for the rest of your life. Only Ryan Reynolds would willingly look like that and he's kind of crazy anyways."

The first Iwa ninja stops him from punching her in the face. "Who knows what she's talking about, but if you don't get that healed anytime soon you really will look like a walking nightmare for the rest of your life. Go get that healed and bring the medic nin here, she's not going to be dying on us anytime soon." The second Iwa ninja leaves. The first one equips a dull kunai in his hand. "Since you won't give us the information we need," he holds it against her right broken leg and uses it to start slicing the skin.

A horrific wail is heard throughout the base of Kannabi Bridge.


	15. Is it too late?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _Writing_

Edited: 03/06/17

Another short chapter, really excited for you guys to read what is coming in the next chapter though.

* * *

THIRD POV

The Hokage comes back from his lunch break about one in the afternoon. As he has been doing religiously since Setsuka left a month ago, he opens the upper right drawer of his desk, dismantles the jutsu, and opens the scroll.

 _Strike at 0500_

The information tells him more than what is written. It tells him that Hatake Setsuka has been captured and will likely be dead in less than a day. It tells him Obito and Rin will never get to meet this incredible, loving girl. That he is losing a friend. That Minato and Kushina are losing a niece. That Dai will be seeing his sooner than he'd like. That Gai and Kakashi are losing a little sister. That Sakumo is losing his daughter. That Takashi, Kabuto, and Yamato are losing a sister and a mother.

Setsuka's death will cause so much loss.

Can he prevent it? Can she be saved?

Normally, when spies are captured that is the end of their career, the end of their life. However, Hiruzen is too attached to the people who love her and to Setsuka herself, so he does something uncharacteristic of his position.

"Bring Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Might Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Sakumo, and Hatake Setsuka's three adopted sons to my office immediately."

Three ANBUs who came from the ceiling panels are kneeling before him. "Yes sir!" They say before leaving.

* * *

Monkey shows up during Team Choza's training. The Akimichi thinks that they are being summoned for another mission and can't help but worry for his pregnant wife. Instead the ANBU says, "The Hokage wants Might Gai in his office immediately."

Gai looks at his sensei questioningly but he has no answers. The last time he was summoned to the Hokage's office by himself it wasn't good news.

* * *

Hawk appears during a spar between Kakashi and Rin. Minato raises a hand to stop them when he senses the ANBU. Sakumo also stops from assisting Obito with his taijutsu stance. "The Hokage is summoning Team Minato and Hatake Sakumo to his office immediately." Hawk leaves and the group is left worried. The Hokage hasn't summoned them for about a month now so to summon them suddenly something must have happened.

* * *

Kabuto, Yamato, and Takashi are lazing about in the garden when an ANBU with a bear mask appears. The boys immediately jump on their feet brandishing kunais, this is the first time someone not of Root has entered the building and they don't know what to do. Bear raises his hands up to say he means no harm, "I'm here on behalf of the Hokage he wants to see you three in his office immediately."

Yamato steps in front of his two younger brothers, "Is it about Okaasan?"

Bear nods, "I will lead you three there."

The three boys follow Bear carefully and are holding hands as they make their way through the village. The civilians who recognize the small family from their many excursions to the village gasp softly. When they arrive, Bear waves off the receptionist telling her that the Hokage has given them permission to enter. He knocks, "Enter," a voice says. Bear opens the door for them before disappearing. Yamato pulls his brothers behind him while they are entering.

"Ahh...here are the three boys we were waiting for," the Hokage says drawing the attention of the group to the boys.

The boys' eyes all land on the tall man with silver hair he reminds them of Setsuka. Their attention shifts back to the old man with the funny hat when he stands up and walks towards them, "Afternoon Yamato-kun, Takashi-kun, and Kabuto-kun. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, your mother has told me so much about you three."

They have never met their mother's employer before although she does talk about him time to time. Nevertheless, they are cautious. "Like what?" Kabuto says with narrow eyes.

The Hokage smiles a bit, "I do believe that Setsuka forced each one of you to walk around the village dressed as girls when you didn't complete you training. She even showed me pictures, very pretty."

The three blush. "What's this about Setsuka?" The tall man who reminds them of their mother demands.

"Yes, introductions are in order. These three boys are Takashi-kun, Kabuto-kun, and Yamato-kun they are the only team from the Root Institution and are under the care of Setsuka. Boys, that man is Hatake Sakumo the father of Setsuka, Hatake Kakashi the older brother of Setsuka, Namikaze Minato the adopted unlce of Setsuka, Uzumaki Kushina the adopted Aunt of Setsuka, Might Gai the adopter brother of Setsuka, and Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito Kakashi-kun's teammates." He points to each person so that they can distinguish each other.

Simultaneously, everyone opens their mouth to say something but are stopped by the Hokage clearing his throat. "Setsuka is one of the best spies I have ever encountered but her last mission is located at an Iwa base at Kannabi Bridge. She is surrounded by enemies and is deep in enemy territory. Her mission is to observe Iwa's movements and destroy the bridge when she determines it's best. Today at about one in the afternoon, I arrived at my office to see a message from Setsuka. This means she has been captured. The message says the best time to strike is at 0500 but if we wait that long it is likely that she will be dead.

...It may be hard to believe but Setsuka is a good friend of mine and after all the pain the idea of the 'safety of Konoha' has caused her I cannot bear to see her become another name on the memorial stone. Therefore, Team Minato and Hatake Sakumo will go destroy the base to save Hatake Setsuka. Team Setsuka will stay hidden until Setsuka is saved to destroy the bridge. Afterwards, everything will be explained. Are we clear?"

They all nod.

"Boys," the Hokage looks at the three youngest, "your mother is going to have my head when she finds out about this. To ensure your safety I will place cloaking seals on you. They deactivate when you are using chakra and activate when you aren't. It is imperative that when you hide you do not use chakra at all. This seal is considered a forbidden technique but your lives are very precious to Setsuka and I no longer wish to be responsible for her grief."

He turns to the rest of the group. "Sakumo grab the equipment you, Kakashi-kun, and Gai-kun will need. Minato, Kushina, Obito-kun, and Rin-kun grab the equipment you need. Kakashi-kun and Gai-kun go to the Shimura compound, there Setsuka has three emergency bags for the boys in the master bedroom under her bed. Meanwhile, I will draw the seals on the boys. They will meet you at the main gate in 15 minutes. Dismissed."

Without further discussion they leave.

* * *

Kabuto, Yamato, and Takashi arrive at the front gate. Gai and Kakashi hand them their bags. The three boys end up switching bags because they know that the emergency bags are tailored to what each of them needs. The grown-ups feel like they should say something but instead they let the tense silence continue throughout their trip to Kusagakure. When they arrive it is about four in the afternoon and they have been running for about two hours straight. Everyone is rather surprised by the stamina the three boys are showing. They, on the other hand, are feeling particularly thankful towards their mother for her ruthless training. After a short break they immediately split up.


	16. Why are you here?

**Things to Know For This Chapter:**

POV

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Writing_

Plot twist and third short chapter. Healthy reminder that this is **fiction** and that basically this whole story is impossible.

* * *

THIRD POV

Celia was a morbid child- always thinking of death. Once when she was younger, she asked her mom if her dad would die before them since he is the oldest. Her mother was pretty mortified, usually kids think about all the wonders of life not what comes after. She yelled at Celia for thinking such a thing. Therefore, someone can say that death has been on her mind for a long time. She is not fascinated by it and does not fear it. She doesn't know why it's been in her thoughts for as long as it has.

" _What is my childhood trauma?"_ That's a question she doesn't have the answer to. She can't remember what happened to her or what she may have witnessed that struck the black cord in her head. If it even exists. It bothers her that she doesn't know. Sometimes she fears that she's just naturally messed up in the head.

Celia wants to talk to Louie about these thoughts but can't bring him back into her problems. He seems happy and she doesn't want to ruin it. Talking to Jorge helps her but it doesn't really help. It makes her sad because she can't talk to Louie about it and feel guilty because her first choice would be to talk to Louie.

She could talk to Alex but talking about emotions with her is hard. Celia can never tell what Alex thinks and it makes her thoughts turn more paranoid. Talking to her brother isn't really an option. They haven't been close in years. She wonders what happened. Sometimes she feels like he doesn't like her. She has tried to talk to her sister but she rolls her eyes when Celia says that she has social anxiety. Her sister doesn't believe she does. She thinks Celia is just being ridiculous. That Celia is a coward. Celia knows that she is a coward and being ridiculous but can't stop herself. She just wants to be normal.

Celia will never talk to her parents about it. Her mother is always calling the girls who cut themselves and commit suicide on TV stupid or pathetic. She is well adept at using those words towards Celia too. Her dad, well, he lost all her trust a long time ago. Celia's parents have gotten much better since they've moved but that doesn't cure her. For peaceful living, she hides the side of her that hates them. Sometimes it shows.

Celia wishes that could she could write about it. She wishes that she was able able to put it into words that would make people feel what she is feeling. That would make people understand. No matter how she writes it something is wrong.

 _I want to die and I don't know why._

 _I want to die and I don't know why._

 _I want to die and I don't know why._

 _I want to talk to him again._

 _I want to see what tomorrow will bring._

 _I want to go on adventures with them._

 _I want to eat my mother's food._

 _I want to see the end of my red string._

 _I want to do some good._

 _But I am resentful._

 _But I am impatient._

 _But I am tired._

 _I apologize but I am going to die._

 _I apologize but I am going to die._

 _I apologize but I am going to die._

 _And even as I write this I cannot cry._

Celia finishes typing up the document on her google docs. Nobody knows the password to her laptop or her google account so it's not meant to be read. She hopes no one finds it. Celia closes her laptop and takes a deep breathe. The doors of her car are already opened. She turns on the ignition of her car and keeps it in park. She pulls the lever of her seat to lay back.

Celia sleeps.

* * *

Setsuka wakes up slowly from her dream, reliving her actions and thoughts of that day isn't exactly pleasing. There is warm energy entering her. From behind her eyelids she can see soft green light. She has to blink a few times to get the full picture of what is in front of her. There's a medic-nin with honey skin, black hair, and brown eyes healing Setsuka's face.

"M-Mommy?"

The medic-nin stops healing and gently cups her face. "S-Setsuka?" She says. Setsuka looks around to see that the other two aren't there and nods. The medic takes in the burns, the missing skin of Setsuka's right leg, the wetness of her hair and the finger-shaped bruises on the back of her neck.

It should have been obvious. Nevertheless, when she sees her mother's Iwa headband her state of mind breaks just a little more. "This is just- I don't know why I'm surprised at all," she chuckles. "I should have figured. I'm way too good at this spying thing for it not to be inherited talent...Apparently not good enough."

"M-My snow flower...I'm so sorry…" Tears start forming in her mother's eyes.

"Oh shut up," Setsuka snaps. "I'm surprised that I've survived this long and I don't fault you at all. I think I can see what happened. A spy who's chance of escaping narrows as the war progresses goes to a bar to drink away her problems. One thing leads to another and oh shit you're pregnant with Sakumo Hatake's child. Bingo! I'm your ticket out of the village! Just a little tug at the heartstrings of the Hokage and mission complete!" She can feel herself going off the deep end while losing all of her energy. "Talk about...turning something in your favor...I'm impressed really...really...impressed."

The intelligence of Hana's daughter leaves her surprised. She supposes she should have expected it considering who her father is Hana didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay. Not for Sakumo but for Setsuka. Except Hana feared that discovery of her true allegiance would get both her and Setsuka killed, so she left. Seeing her daughter in such a state at the age of eight fills Hana with regret. She heals Setsuka while crying. "Konoha will come for you, right?" Of course she knows that most likely isn't the case. Hana gently lays her forehead against Setsuka's, "I will save you."


End file.
